No One Is Alone
by Ashyu
Summary: Gaz is alone ever since, the only thing she want is her game slave, books and pizza, same goes with Zim, who likes destruction, invading and ruining everyone's lives. They say they don't need anyone. But what happen if they step in their personal bubble? Will they change their mind? (The cover photo is not mine!)
1. Books

**CHAPTER 1**

"Gaz! I'm going out! I need to go to Zim's house to finally expose him!" Dib shouted, running outside to his room. "I'll be back later!" He open the door and run outside the house.

'I hope he trip while running on his way and finally get hit by a truck.' I thought hopefully.

I was in the living room, instead of playing my game slave, I'm just reading a book.

'Sometimes you need a break playing a game, I don't want to stare on a full bright screen and turn my eyesight poor, (quite ironic because reading a book can make your eyesight poor. Well, If you are too close and focus on your book.) and when my eyesight is poor, dad would probably force me to wear a stupid glasses, I would look like a nerd like Dib, what a perfect family' I thought sarcastically.

'And besides, books made my nerves calm. Game slave just make me entertain.'

I'm almost at the end of the story, I read this a day ago, it caught my interest so I just read a book a whole day. Surprise that I choose a book in a day instead of playing video games. You probably want to know what I am reading right? It's none of your concern.

While reading, the house is quiet, just how I like it, as usual, dad is at work while Dib do his Dib things, being alone is fine to me, I actually prefer being alone instead of hanging out with people. I can just read many books or play video games , life is good by the way, because the fridge is always full, we got a lot of money, gadgets, anything, but we live in a simple house in a simple neighborhood. I guess that's fine.

When I saw the last page of the book I'm reading, I sigh in frustration.

'This author just want to go to the nightmare hell with me. I hope he's happy to what he did.'

' _To be continued…_ ' That's what the last page said.

'Great, a cliffhanger.' I thought irritably. 'I'll probably go to the books store to ask if there is a new classic book, and I have to wait until this stupid author publish his new book. He will pay… Lucky him I'm in a good mood, I guess I have to go outside, but first…'

I got up on the couch and start walking upstairs, I walk towards my room, I opened the door. The room is still the same, there's a weird stuff animals on the right, the bed is on the left,the closet in front with a study desk and of course, the game slave is there, a book shelf and a bathroom. And ofcourse the room is dark.

I placed the book I was reading on the shelf. I have a tons of book by the way.

I took some money in a jar, I didn't care how much, I just scoop a handful of money and put it in my skirt pocket.

Don't get me wrong, it's not short, it's really long, it hides my legs, the skirt is black. Teenager girls these days wear skinny jeans that you can almost see the line of their curves and they wear a really thin and short shirt, some revealing their chest, some are not but it still disgust me. My choice of clothing is fine, just a plain light blue, medium size T-shirt, and of course my skull necklace hanging around my neck silently. And girls wear high heels right? I just wear a small black boots and a knee black socks, it's comfortable and I can move freely.

Some says I look like a doll, well, a creepy doll. I guess I still have my aura.

I looked at the mirror beside me. Nothing change I guess, I am still, the creepy goth girl, but I'm not really a goth, just different. I'm not wearing a make-up, sure I wear black clothing, but that doesn't mean I'm a goth. Well… Maybe they thought I'm a goth because of my hair color, speaking of my hair color, nothing change, that's it, it's still short and violet, but the different is the the one 'snake like tooth' bangs, it's really long, but I'll keep it, and the reason I keep my hair short because I hate long hair, It gets everywhere and it irritates me, my style is still the same.

I looked at my face.

As for my eyes, it's still close, but sometimes squinted, I only open it when I'm amaze, surprise, shock or mad. And for my face and skin, they're white. Well, not really white, it's pale with a reddish color on the cheeks, lips and visible on the nose. Maybe that's the reason why they called me a doll…

I looked away on the mirror, I get my keys on the desk; One to my room and the other one to the house.

I walk outside my and locked the door. I headed down to the kitchen, I grab some cold pizza in the fridge and walked outside the house, I place the tip of the pizza in my mouth so it won't fall, while I close and lock the door with my both hands.

Even if the pizza is cold, I still love it.

After locking the door, I sat on our small door step and start eating.

I'm munching, savoring, licking my lips and humming in approval of the pizza, when I finished eating, I got up and start walking.

While walking, I looked around. The neighborhood looks likely, happy, cheerful, all the positive. And I want to burn it, I want to burn this neighborhood, seeing them all lively and stupid makes me want to bomb this place. But you know I can't do that because dad would be very mad at me. While walking, I saw some lovers walking at the left side walk, a woman walking with her dog, a little girl crossing a road, selling some cookies or something, some guy walking home with some beer on his hand, probably depressed I suppose.

With so many step I take, crossing every road, I am at the park finally, to get to the books store, you need to go to the park. The park is quite nice actually, there is a playground: With swings, slide, see-saw, monkey bars and there is a benches near the trees and some vendors.

The people here is actually happy, the children is walking with their parents with a picnic basket, lovers sitting under the tree, relaxing and enjoying their moment, old couple walking beside each other, holding their hand while smiling at each other, teenagers with a group of friends at the bench, talking, laughing and some are singing.

I don't mind the park, but the people in here makes me sick.

When I step out of the park, While walking, I saw the books store on my way. The books store is small and simple, it looks inviting.

I walked towards the door, I grab the handle, turn the knob and push the door slowly, the door hits the bell softly, but enough to hear the bell. When I step inside, freshbooks invade my nostrils I found myself relaxing.

There's a few people in here, checking, reading and buying books. The lady of this store is really old, buts she's nice. She wear glasses, her hair is white and pull up in a bun, she have wrinkles everywhere, she has a long wrinkly slender fingers, she wore a long plain sundress and a thin brown jacket and some slippers. Sometimes, she'll give me a cup of coffee or cookies for staying and helping her organize the books to their right shelf.

I know it's nice of me, but me being nice is none of your concern.

I walked towards her desk and greeted her.

"Morning, old lady." I said simply. The old woman perked at the sudden voice, she looked up and put her book aside. She smiled happily when she saw me. She talked to me.

"Gaz! Dear, It is nice to see you again. How are you? It's been three days since your last visit here." She said in her old wise voice. "And what did tell you about 'Old lady'? You can call me, May, Dear." Her tone turn suddenly stern and her looks turn narrowed.

"It's nice to see you too, May." I smirked, teasing this old lady is actually funny, one minute she's all nice and jolly, when you tease her she'll turn strict, I like this side of her. "I'm fine. And you already missed me for the past three days? You really sucked at long distant realation ship, May." I joked. Her narrowed eyes turn happy again.

"Ahh that's better." She laughed. "You know I'm always alone here. And I want to talked to someone to you know. Being alone is not happy, remember that, Gaz, dear." She said calmly.

I replied. "Not for me, I'm happy being alone."

The woman sigh while shaking her head slowly. The old woman picked her book and open it and start reading. "Well then, what is it you want, dear?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Do you have a new classic book?" I asked quietly, thrumming my fingers on her desk.

She smiled. "Of course my dear, just go to that book shelf, I stored them yesterday. You're lucky, those books are really good, sweetheart." She point at the shelf she's talking about.

"Thank's old May." I nod. She smiled politely in return. "You are welcome, sweetheart."

As much I hate the word 'Dear' and 'Sweetheart', I'll let her pass. I don't know why she called me that, I'm not sweet or good.

I walked to the direction where the old lady pointed at. There's a few people in here, I ignored them all.

After checking and analyzing all of the books; The old lady is right, these books are really good.

I took two books on the shelf. Then I walked back to the cashier, well, the old woman.

"I'll take these two, please." I said quietly. As much I'm a moody type of female, I can be polite too, well, just to this lady.

She chuckled. "Being polite is not your thing, Dear."

"I know." I mutter embarrassedly, I'm not going to admit it that I love her as my own family, but that's what I'm feeling right now, I'm pretty sure she feel the same way.

She took the books on my hand then she stamp some sticker behind the book, the other one too. She put the books in a clear plastic, each. Then finally she put it in the brown paper bag. She has a smile on her face. "Really love horror, sweetheart."

I hum in approval. I reach a hand on my pocket and pulled out my money. The woman said the total price of the books and I gave her the exact amount of money. She gave me the brown paper bag.

"Thank you, sweetheart." She smiled brightly. I nod. " Do you want a cup of coffee or tea? Cookies? I have some in my kitchen. It's still hot." She asked hopefully.

I want to go now, but seeing her smiling and happy, I guess, I'll stay for a while; Just for her. I know I'm going soft, but seeing her all alone with a frown on her face just doesn't right. You just can't ignored it.

"Fine, I guess I'll take a bite of you cookies…" I muttered quietly, expecting her to asked again, but she heard it, loud and clear.

"Oh! I'm glad, Gaz, Dear, you are such a sweetheart." She said softly.

All I could do is nod while looked away from. I have to admit, I am embarrassed. Because she acted like my own grandma, and I acted like her own grandchild.

We go to her small kitchen at the back, then gave me a cup, and she pour me some hot water.

"What do you like? Coffee or Tea?" She asked. I replied.

"I'll try tea."

She nod happily then start to make tea. I sit on a chair, then watch her do her work. She place the tea in front of me. I silently thank her. She brought the basket full of cookies and put it on the center of the table.

'Even if she walked really slow, she is fast doing her work.'

Then we start our tea party.

After a while full of chat, sip and eat. I said goodbye to her. We wave at each other I step outside.

"Take good care of yourself, old lady." I said, pulling a small smile. She sigh and shake her head slowly.

"You too, Dear." She smiled softly. Then she close the door.

The old lady is not bad, actually, she is the only I respect and like.

I start to head back. While walking, I look around my surroundings, the buildings, the people and the sky. The sky is red, orange and yellow, with a small tint of violet and blue.

When I'm back at the park again, there's a few people in here, heading to the exit, probably going home.

While walking on the path, humming some tunes I like, looking everywhere like the grass, insects, playground and sky. After a moment, I suddenly hear a loud crash and a grunts and groans above. I flinch in surprise when two figure fall in front of me. No suspect a thing except me, since all of the people in this park is already gone.

The groan and grunts still remains.

"This is your fault Dib-worm! If you leave Zim be, none of this would ever happened! Now get to stuck with you of all hyooomans!" He shout irritatingly.

"Me?! It's your fault for messing with this net! And who will stop you evil plans ZIMM! And it's 'humans' not 'Hyooomans'! And do you think I enjoyed this? We are in the same boat!" He shout back.

"You're lying! And Zim can say whenever Zim wants! And we are not in a boat you stupid human! We are in this park!

It's an idiom you idiot!"

"How should Zim know!? Wait… What's a idiom." He asked suddenly.

"I give up…" He muttered to himself.

'Great, I encounter this two morons.' I thought sarcastically. 'And it's already giving me a headache.' I thought irritatingly.

Dib and Zim is in a tight, thick net. '

Wait, are those bruise? Burn marks and a black eye? Huh, they never get that far, right? Sure they chase but never this.

The two boys start to wriggling and whining in a tight net, hoping to be free already, some biting and chewing the rope.

'I guess their personality will never change.'

"YEOUCH! Back off you filthy human!" He hissed, pushing him away hard.

"It hurts too you know! So, you back off" He fired back, pushing him harder.

These two are in highschool, and they're still acting like an elementary children…

The shouting, hissing,wriggling and shoving never ends. And I'm having a migraine because of it. I sigh in frustration.

'Huh, they didn't seem to notice me here. Ok, If I walk past them, they would see me, Dib would whine and asked me to help him, but I don't want to help this moron. What to do..? I can't back out now,and I don't want this two idiots to notice me. It's like babysitting a whining babie-

"Huh? GAZ! I'm so glad you are here!" Dib shout in relief. "Thank goodness, you are just in time! Help me!."

"Great. He finally notice me, and he's already demanding.' I thought sarcastically.

"Shut up Dib." I said darkly. But the two boys didn't seem threaten, they're still shouting and hissing to each other.

"Yes, shut up, Dibbbbb!" Zim rolled the word 'Dib' sarcastically.

"You shut up!" He shout angrily.

The bickering continues, it never stop. While they're moving the net is getting more tangled up.

'Idiots…'

I have no choice but to free them both, or leave them, but I am pretty sure their whining will be heard even if I'm far away.

"Stay away! Dib-Stink! Your touching my bruise!" Zim shriek.

"OW! Stop moving! Gaz! Help me!" Dib cried.

'Ugh… I can't believe I'm doing this…'

"Quit your whining." I said in frustration. I walked toward them, they're still moving.

'Can't they just listen to me for once?'

I crouch in front of them, I hold the net with my both hands, I grip the net really tight, Then, I ripped the net apart. They are finally free, at last.

They are just sitting there, mouth agape with a big shocked eyes.

Dib get up slowly, looking at the ripped apart net. "My advance technology net, it's ruined…" He crouch dramatically, while holding the net like it's his lost lover.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. 'Whiner.'

Zim got up really quick. He dusted himself off and fixed his disguise, then he looked at me, silently thanking me. I nod. Then, he looked at Dib, He sneered in disgust at the scenario. He turned around and start sprinting way. He looked behind him. "See ya DIB! YOU LOSE ONE AGAIN!." He shout while running away. I just shook my head. For a bruised, black eyed alien, he's really fast.

Dib whipped his head at Zim who is running far away. He roused up quickly, leaving his so called 'Advance technology' oh the ground. " NO! Zim is getting away!" He chase him, when he was about to make a second step, he suddenly fell because he lost his balance. "OUCH!." He fell face-flat on the dirt. He groaned.

He is seriously injured, he has bruise all over his body, a black eye on the left, some small burn marks, his clothes are slightly shred and burn out, and his hair is really messy. He can't get up because of exhaustion.

"I can't believe you two gone too far." I replied, slightly interested yet not.

He gasp between breaths. "I have to Gaz… For… This… Planet…" He said with much pride, like a superhero.

I rolled my eyes. His still alive? Curses…

"Come on, get up, or I'll leave you here." I replied.

He grunt tiredly, pushing his body off ground. But failed. "I… I can't… Can you-" I cut him off.

"No."

"Oh come one! You didn't finish what I said!" He whine.

"I know what you're going to say, so no." I shrug, then start to walk away.

"Wait! I'll, I'll treat you pizza! Next week! Anything you want!" he comment meekly.

I stop on my tracks and paused for a while, thinking if helping him is right or wrong, well since he's going to treat me pizza next week. Fine.

I turned around and walked in front of him.

"Fine, but I'm not carrying you. I'll drag you all the way home." I said.

All he could do is nod. 'Wise choice.'

I grab him on his uninjured foot, and start dragging him.

* * *

While I'm running, left and right, using my PAK legs to climb on a building, cross every filthy, looking back if the Dib is chasing after me, I notice his not, I was about to stop running when I suddenly trip on a small rock.

 **CRASH!**

I slide really rough on the dirt. I raise my head and clenched my fist on the dirt.

"Stupid rock." I muttered to myself. "Curse this dirt ball! Good thing no is around." I smash my fist on the ground. "Owwww… Oh yeah, I forgot I have bruise all over my body." I groan. I got up, dusting myself and fixing my disguise. "Oh well, irkens can regenerate fast."

I let out a walkie-talkie in my PAK. I hold it, then place it on my temple, I shouted at the phone.

"GIR! ARE YOU IN THERE!? PICK UP YOUR MASTER!"

…

 _Click!_

"Huh? Hello..?" Said a shrill voice.

"GIR! PICK UP YOUR MASTE-!" He cut me off.

"Hello? Is sowan ther?" He asked.

"YES! Now! Pick up your mas-!" He cut me of again.

"Hello? Helloooooo~!?"

"GIR! Will you please stop cutting me o-!"

"Doom, doom doom-y doom, doom~!"

"GIR Stop talki-!"

"I wish mastah is here…"

"I am here! If you stop cutting me o-!"

"OH! Ah monggoes!"

"Gir! Stop! I'll give yo-!

"La la la la la la la~!"

"Give yo-!"

"Ohh! This is fun!"

"TACOS!"

He gasp. "Did someone say 'Tacos'?"

I pant. "YES GIR! I'LL GIVE YOU TACOS IF YOU PICK ME UP!" I shouted.

"Master? Is that you?"

"YES GIR!" I said in distressed.

"Ohh hi! I didn't see you there master!" He said in his squeaky voice.

"OF COURSE YOU CAN'T SEE ME! WE ARE TALKING ON A WALKIE-TALKIE!" I think I'm about to explode..

"Ohhhhh!"

"Pick me up GIR and I will give you a taco." I sighed.

"Okie-dokie! TACOS!" He said happily. The call is ended.

I sigh in frustration and exhaustion. This robot is a pain on my butt.. Sir units supposed to command me, no hesitations!

I tap my foot impatiently. I have to deal and hate many things: This dirt ball, the stupid skool, GIR, and of course; _The Dib- stink._ At least the sister of the Dib is tolerable.

' _Wait? What..?'_

I looked around if GIR is here. The dark sky, a dog, the whole building, the-

"HI, MASTER! I MISSES YOU! WHERE IS MY TACOS!?" I jumped in surprise. I snap my head and looked at him. 'Good tallest! He almost gave me a squeedlyspooch attack!'

"GIR! Stop surprising me! It's not fun!" I demand.

"Awww… It wasss fannn!" GIR frown.

Why is he wearing in a doggy suit when there is no humans around, but not wearing it sometimes if we encounter one?

I groan. I grab his doggy ear and I climb on his back. "Take us home, GIR, and I'll give you the price."

"WEEEEEE!" GIR squealed happily, almost hurting my antenna, speaking of antenna, it's already numb… Oww..

"GIR! Let's go-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed really hard.

GIR blast us in the sky in full speed, it caught me of guard, but good thing I'm holding his doggy ears really tight on the first place.

We were flying everywhere in the sky, flying to the left, right, up, down, clockwise and counter-clockwise. 'I think I'm going to puke…'

Then suddenly, we're in front of my house, well, base.

I fall down with a loud thud.

"Ughhhh… Nice work, GIR…" I muttered.

GIR squealed happily. I felt something rising in my stomach, and it is not good. "I-I think I am going to puke…" I put a good hand on my mouth and run inside my house, with GIR trailing behind.

'Ugh… Stupid planet, stupid _DIBB…_ He will pay tomorrow,but for now, I have to tend my wounds… What a day…'

We are in the house now, even if it took us a while to get back, it was worth dragging Dib all the way here. Dib is in his room, probably resting or sleeping, I'm at my room now, l am laying comfortable on my bed I changed my clothes lately into a pajama and a creepy bunny slippers and I'm reading the book I bought. The new freshly book hits me when I opened it. And the story is really good. After a while of reading I start to think the weird alien.

'Huh, how is that green idiot? Is he lost or dead? I hope not because that would be boring and disappointing, well if he's still alive, well, good for him then, not that I cared but he's been here ever since. I'm 17, Dib is 17, he's been here for 6 or 7 years, I don't mind actually, he doesn't bothering me or anything, but yeah, he can be annoying but not towards me.

I shook my head at my thought. I rolled my eyes. 'Stupid thoughts…' I frown

I focus on the book I am reading. After reading and analyzing, I didn't realize a fell asleep.

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **Hello! This is my first fic! I don't if its a good start or a bad start but I'm actually proud of myself! Let me know if I have wrong grammar, spelling, etc. (english is not my first language…)**

 **I know, you know, that Gaz is a little bit of OOC, but she still has her FUEL! So don't worry! …. I'm sorry for the pun, but I'll try my very best keeping her not OOC.**

 **As for Zim, I didn't know if he is in a right character. Let me know if he is or not.**

 **My opinion, Gas is just really quiet, she want to be alone, she can be polite to someone if you are polite to her, she's not THAT really violent…. Well if it comes to Dib, I guess she can be really sadist. But I know she can be sweet and cute… really, she is adorable if you re-watch invader zim, the episode "Game slave 2" and "Bloaty's pizza hog" She opened her eyes really big and stare at the TV adorably! She's so innocent! I can't even-!**

 **And as for Zim and Dib, I hope they're not OOC…**

 **And don't worry, there will be a ZAGR moment, just wait. It will be a really slow realization about their feelings because hey, they need no one right? Heh.**

 **Well, that's all, see you at the next chapter! The chapter is coming soon. I hope you like it.**


	2. Cakes and Cereals

**Chapter 2**

 _That night…_

I am at the lower part of the base, after I puked on the floor and commanded the computer to clean the mess, of course he replied sarcastically but he obeyed me after. As I was saying, I am at the really, really lower part of my base. I need peace and quiet to tend my wounds and because I don't want GIR to disturb me. I'm sitting on a working table, my invader clothe and black rubber glove and boots are laying neatly beside me, leaving only my black pants. It's been 7 years since I step on this filthy planet, 3 years later I'll be 17 in irk! Don't worry, I'm going to concur this pathetic planet, and! The tallest will be amaze of me! Hah, and soon, the DIB! Will be in my torture chamber! He will be squirming like a worm he is! He will be begging! Pleading to be freed! And of course I'll be laughing while watching him cry and struggle! And I'll kill him when I'm satisfied! Haha.

"WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed maniacally while raising my hands. Then the pain on my stomach kick in. "Oufff..! My stomach…" I rub the bruise on my stomach gently. "Stupid, Dib-filth, I should of kill him when I step on this planet…" I mutter to myself.

I pick up the healing gel beside me, I scoop a handful of gel then rub it between my hands, then I place and rub the part where the bruise is, like on my cheeks, eyes, arms, shoulder blades, chest, lower back, stomach, thighs, legs and feet. I put the gel away and wait my whole body to heal. After a seconds, the bruise start to fade away, my muscle start to relax, my bones are not broken. I jumped out on the table, I stretch my arms, back, and legs.

"Ahhhh... That feels so good." I sigh.

My body is a healthy green again. Speaking of body; my body is surprisingly slim, not thin when I'm in irk, but slim, Have slender legs (after years of running away to the Dib I feel like I don't need to train my running skills.) and a broad shoulder. 'Huh, I guess this is the only positive the Earth can give me. And I notice I am with the same height of my enemy, curses…' at least I am taller than his sister and the other filthy humans. I jumped in joy when I notice it. Of course when I found out about my height, I contacted my tallests immediately, and guess what? They are happy for me! But when I was about to say something, they cut the transmission, maybe they're celebrating that time.

"Wooo! I feel much better! Computer! Put my clothes on me! Obey your master!" I commanded. The Computer spoke.

" _ **What…? Can't you just put it in yourself? You're already healed…**_ " The Computer asked in a bored deep voice. I have the feeling if he has a face, he would rolled his eyes and raise a brow.

"I commanded you! I am your master!" I pointed angrily above, where his voice is located. "And I'm tired because of running away of the DIB!"

" _ **More like demand…**_ " He mutter quietly. " _ **And are you saying you are afraid of the human boy? You're an Irken. You shouldn't run away.**_ " He said rather smartly.

"Why you… I am not afraid of that human! And I'm running because…" I pause. "Shut up!" I shouted angrily at the A.I.

" _ **...I didn't said anything…"**_

"YOU'RE LYING!" I screeched. "Now, put my clothes on me." I crossed my arms on my chest and raise up my "nose" on the air, giving a bratty attitude while tapping my foot impatiently.

I heard the Computer sigh tiredly. " _ **Fine… Whatever…**_ "

'Yessss!' I smirked. "Victory for Zim…" I whispered to myself.

Robotic arms came down from the ceiling, grabbing my clothes on the table and start putting it in me. Well, not really…

"Ow… Ow… Hey! That hurst! OW! Hey stop! I cured that lately! AHHH!" I cried.

 _THUD!_

I fell on the floor with robotics arms still surrounding me, "putting" my clothes on, more like pinching me really hard on my body, twisting my arms slowly but painful, pulling my legs and antennas slowly apart. After that, the computer put the clothes in me, finally.

"Curse you computer…" I grumble, standing up slowly while fixing myself. I heard the Computer snickered. I growled irritatingly.

I marched in a soldier manner towards the elevator. "Computer! Bring me to the first floor of the house! I am going to check GIR." I commanded while marching. The elevator opened, I step inside. The elevator close in front, I wait patiently. Arms crossed, face stoic while tapping my foot slowly. 'Stupid Computer…'

Then I heard a 'DING!'

The elevator door opened. I am at the first floor. In the kitchen. GIR is there, cooking something in the oven.

"GIR! What are you doing? And where is Minimoose?" I demand, I step outside of the elevator and marched toward him. GIR looked at me, he still has his disguise on but the hood is on his neck, his light blue eyes are smiling while sticking out a tongue on the side of his mouth.

"Look master! I is baking a cake! And the moose is on the living room!" he said happily. I nod.

"I can see that you are cooking, but why are yo-?"

Something growl angrily. GIR gasp.

"He's wake!" He said excitedly, clapping his hands while jumping.

I step back cautiously. "What the? He? GIR! What is in that thi-!"

 **BOOOMMM!**

The oven explode, GIR is too close to the oven so the impact send him flying on the wall. While me, Zim, act fast, I let out my PAK legs and jumped, dodging the flying melting and burning materials inside the oven. I put a fighting stance when I'm on my feet, ready to fight this… Eh… Cake? 'Good thing I came here just in time…' I glance at GIR, he still on the wall, giggling while covering his mouth. 'He's stuck.'

We notice there is a tentacle crawling out a oven, smoke and fire surround the room so we can't see the cake-monster, just it's silhouette, mind you it's pretty small.

The cake-monster groan, I still have my stance, waiting to make the first move.

The monster hiss and groan. Before I make a move since it's still weak, the monster suddenly jumped out in the oven, towards me. It happened too fast and I didn't know what to do, and because shocked and instinct took over my mind and body, so before I could think, I just slap the monster towards the toilet elevator, then the monster swam down, The figure is gone

I growled and keep my compose straight, I clenched my fist. "This is your fault GIR!" I glance at GIR angrily. "Now I have to find and kill the monster you made! Computer! Help me with this situation and clean this mess! You too Minimoose!" I shout at my slaves- I MEAN! Servants? Oh well. "I'm going down and find that filthy thing, but first, I need weapons. Clean up this mess, computer before I-" Computer cut my sentence. 'Why does everything cut my speech lately..?'

" _ **NAH...**_ " The computer replied. I stop on my tracks. I think a vein showing on my forehead. I looked up.

"What?! Obey me! I am your master!" I grit my zipper like teeth.

" _ **Fine then, in one condition.**_ " I heard him smirked. 'What? Can artificial intelligence can smirk?'

I grumble. "Fine then, what is it?" I tap my foot.

" _ **Polite to me and I'll be polite to you, you can request to me everything, however, you must respect me first.**_ " He said, I'm pretty sure he is enjoying this. I growl while invisible brow twitching. 'What to choose, pride or base?' I looked around me, the base is all dirty and burned, there's a flour scattered all over the floor, cracked eggs, spilled milk and fire everywhere. I made up my mind.

"Fine!" I shouted in frustration. "Just take care of this while I take care of mine!" I head towards the elevator, ready to find the monster.

" _ **Just take care of this…?**_ " The Computer drawled. 'Grrrr."

I stop and glare angrily at the ceiling. "Just take care of this PLEASE." I replied while gritting my teeth.

" _ **That's better.**_ " The Computer said mockingly. 'Tsk.'

"Minimoose, GIR, come with me." I demand. GIR is still stuck on the wall, he is trying to push himself out. Mini-moose floats towards me. GIR suddenly fell down on the floor, hearing a loud 'CLANK!'.

"I'm okay!" He muffled on the floor while raising a thumbs up. The Computer is still cleaning. 'Good."

"Nya." Minimoose squeaked.

"Yes, Minimoose, we're going to kill that filth, before it's too late, come now!" I said hurriedly. Walking towards the elevator with Minimoose and GIR behind.

The three of us fit inside the elevator. Before I request the Computer to bring us down, the elevator fell down on the lower part of the base, we float up in the air, GIR squealed happily while Minimoose and I screamed.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHOHOOOOOOOOOO!"

"NYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly, the elevator stop and we fell down hard on the floor. 'Curse you computer…'

"Ughh… I think I hit my head really hard…" I stand up slowly while rubbing my head. I glared up intensely. "Damn you Computer! You better behave when I get my hands on you! And when I do! I'll let GIR eat your system!" I threaten him angrily, pointing a finger in the air. The computer replied in a bored tone.

" _ **Fine, I'll behave. I guess that's enough fun for today.**_ " Then the elevator door slide open. I click my tongue in frustration. 'How childish of him.'

I step outside of the elevator, with Minimoose and GIR beside me, the room is eerily quiet, I walked cautiously towards on a big door. Well, GIR is singing a ridiculous song, good thing Minimoose float silently. I looked at GIR irritatingly.

"GIR! Be quiet!" I whispered. GIR looked at me curiously, he smiled innocently and giggled.

"Why are we talking like this mastah?" He whispered loudly. "Hey, moose! Talk like thiz!"

"Nya." Minimoose squeaked quietly.

"Grrr… GIR! Just shut up for an hour." I whispered angrily while typing the password of the door.

When I'm done accessing the code, the door slide open. I step inside hastily followed by my two robots. The door immediately close.

I scan around, checking the ceiling if there's a holes, same goes with the wall. It seems there is no signs of melting holes or that monster. He must be in a lower part of my base, wandering around.

I walked towards the table. All of my weapons are in here, I made some of my own, just testing it. I stole the other weapons somewhere in the planet, because it caught my eyes, okay…

The weapons lay neatly on the table. 'I love weapons that's obvious.'. There's a lot of weapons everywhere, like laser guns, any kinds of prototype, some space explosive bombs, space bazookas, knives, electronic weapons, box of ammos, everything!

I almost drool because of the sight of it. I wipe my mouth using my sleeve, I smirked cruelly, I was about to touch a gun, when.

"MASTER! What's this reaaaaaaally shiny-thingies!" GIR sat comfortably on the table while raising a shiny gun.

"GIR! Don't touch that!" I growled, grabbing the gun away from him. He frown. I put the gun aside.

"Awhhh… Why not?" He pout.

I looked at him curiously while raising a brow. "Because I don't want you to touch my stuff that's why, GIR."

He 'humped' childishly and jumped out on the table, walking towards to Mini-moose. I roll my eyes at his childish behavior, I grab some stuff to carry.

I put a gun belt around my waist with space pistol in it and some ammos, a bazooka with a strap around my shoulder, some grenade in my belt pocket. I stand straight like a soldier while straightening my clothes. And now, I am ready for war, even if I'm fighting a small monster, perhaps.

While I'm fixing my appearance, GIR and Minimoose are playing tag.

"Hey moose! Why are we here again?" GIR asked while chasing the small moose in circles.

"Nya!" He squeaked, dodging GIR when he was about to tag him.

"Ohhhh! Is that sow?" He chase Minimoose around. " I didn't understand what you say." He giggled suddenly.

"Nya."

"I do?" GIR asked. "Oh yeahhh! I do understand what you say!" He laughed, still chasing the moose, while the small moose dodge the Sir unit in ease.

"That is enough you two." I finished fixing myself. 'Yup I am ready for war.'

GIR and Minimoose stop on their track. GIR glanced at me with a big, glowing eyes.

"OhhhhhHHHHHhHHhhhhhHHHhHHhhHHHhhh~!" GIR droned. "Mastahhh? Where's are we's going?" He asked curiously.

"We are going to kill what you made, GIR." I said heading towards the xit. "GIR, Minimoose, you should be ready too."

"Nya?" The moose asked.

"Of course I have a plan!" I replied nervously.

"Nya?" He asked again.

"Uhh… I am not telling you, yet. It's a surprise!" I said awkwardly. Truth to be told… I don't have plan. Well I have a plan in the first place! My plan is to kill that filthy monster! That's a plan right?

"Master has no plan at alllll~!" GIR said the word slowly.

"I have a plan GIR!" I replied defensively. "It's a secret, a surprise, the two of you will be amaze! If the plan is finished, you'll praise me! ZIM! You'll bow to my amazingness, praise my intelligence! Hah! Waha! WAHAHAHA-! Ahem.." I cut my evil laugh already. 'Focus on the task, Zim. Your base is in danger.' I looked down at them, they're staring at me. "Let's go you two." I said seriously. I put the code again, the door slide open and the three of us step outside. The door behind us slide close.

"Awwwwww…. Can you pleeeaasssss tell us about you's plan? I want's to knowwww!" He whine, grabbing my legs, holding me.

"No GIR, I told you, It's a secret." I grunt while pulling my foot, while GIR pulling back. 'I am not going to admit that I don't have a plan! That would be embarrassing!'

"Nya!"

"You too Minimoose?" I sigh tiredly.

While thinking, with GIR whining and Minimoose's squeaking, my brow is twitching in concentration. And then I snap.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!" I sigh in frustration, then. 'Eureka.' I smirked. "This is the plan my robots." I said with a crooked smile.

The two squealed and jumped in joy.

GIR looked up on me, still hugging my leg. "What iz it mastah! Tell me! TELL ME!" GIR demand excitedly. Un-like GIR, Minimoose is just floating beside GIR patiently.

"Fine, my first plan is, we are going to split. The TWO of you will find the monster on the back of you, " I pointed behind them. "While I, Zim, find the monster to the other side." I pointed in front of me. "Are you happy now?" I asked deadpan. They nod happily, especially GIR. "Great! Now, move you two!" i raise my voice higher, like an admiral.

GIR let my leg go then he salute. "Yes sir!" He said in duty mode while his eyes are glowing red.

Minimoose squeaked. "Nya!"

The two of them run off, already leaving me.

I sighed in relief, 'Why did I even brought them here in the first place?' I shook my head slowly. 'Doesn't matter, I have a important things to do, and save my lovely base, Zim's lovely base.'

I start sprinting, finding that hideous, disgusting, CAKE! If only GIR will behave for a day, then none of this will ever happen, maybe I'll make a machine to kill that big-headed boy.

While sprinting, looking around if there's holes around the wall, ceiling, ground. There is none. 'Where is that little, devil, cake?" I thought frustratingly.

I glanced my head left and right just to find that creature.

It felt hours finding and running from left to right, up and down, just to find that monster. But before I run to the other direction.

" **GRWAAAAAARAAAWWWWR!** " A creature roared loudly, I stop sprinting, I snapped my head up just to caught the monster crawling inside a vent. 'He seems bigger now!'

The creature is, well a cake; With a tentacle tongue sticking outside it's mouth and have a spider legs. It's eyes are glowing red inside the vent. He looked at me like I'm it's next meal.

"How in the Irken armada did GIR made this?" I asked myself. I acted quickly, the bazooka on my shoulder is already on my hands, I crouch and place the weapon on my shoulder, positioning myself to get a better aim, the thing is still staring at me. I pulled the trigger and hit the creature inside the vent.

 **BOOOM!**

The creature scream painfully, falling limped outside the vent, hearing a small thud.

"Haha! I got you now!" I said in pride and joy. I put the bazooka on my shoulder again, I was about to walk toward the creature, when I loud animosity growl came from it. I back out slowly. The creature getting up, shaking itself to wake up, when our eyes met, the creature snarled angrily while glaring.

"O-ohh.." I start to sweat.

The creature roared angrily at me. " **ROOAARRRRR!** " And start crawling really fast in front of me. Of course I scream and shiver at the way it crawls (is that how I looked like when I'm using my PAK legs?). Of course I scream and start running away.

"AHHHHHHHHH! HELLPPP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Because aren't you going to scream when a creature like that chase you? "MINI-MOOSE! GIR! HELP MEEE!" I cried. I throw the bazooka on my shoulder to the monster, I looked back. Because one, It made me slower, two: it can make the monster slower.

But before the weapon hits the monster, the cake ate the weapon in one swallow. In result, making the cake even bigger. The cake smirked. 'Why that son of a…"

I grit my teeth in frustration. I just focus myself running away from this creature.

The creature roared and hiss, crawling even faster.

I didn't do anything after that, just to screaming and sprint. "GIR! MINIMOOSE! HELP! AHHHHH!" I scream on the top of my lungs, hoping for them to hear. The cake is still chasing me, not stopping.

* * *

GIR heard a silent scream. He perked in interest. "Huh? Did you's hear that Moosy?" GIR asked while walking with Minimoose.

"Nya." The small moose replied.

"Hmmmmmmm, I thought it was Master's voice." GIR said. Staring at the ceiling curiously.

They've been wandering around this base, looking for the creature. Well, not really.

GIR is humming some tunes while skipping on his robotic feet, Minimoose is just floating silently beside him.

"Hey Moose! I'm boooreeeddd! Can we play?" GIR peeked at Minimoose, while the floating creature looked at GIR curiously.

"Nya?"

"I want to play, "Finding Master"!" GIR said excitedly. Already forgetting their original task.

"Nya!" Minimoose smiled toothily.

"Okay! Let'sssss goooowwww!" GIR shout happily, running to find their master with Mini-moose trailing behind.

"MASTER! Where are youuuuuu'ssss!" GIR shouted in a sing-song voice while cupping his robotic hands on his metal cheeks.

After running, and running, from left and right, right and left, opening door to doors. It seems they can't find their master.

GIR pause. Minimoose pause too, looking curiously at GIR why he suddenly stop. A loud rumble coming from GIR. GIR touch his stomach with both hands.

GIR frown. "I'm hungry. Master said he's will give me a tacos… Where is it?" He replied sadly.

"Nya…" The Moose frown. Seeing his friend sad made him sad too.

"Oh well! If we find Master, he is probably will give me one!" He said, suddenly cheerful, he's back to his happy-go-lucky self.

Minimoose stared at GIR while blinking thrice. Lately his all mopey and sad, then he is back to his happy self? Minimoose shake his small head slowly. "Nya…"

"Let's go moose!" He run ahead. "Let's find master!"

* * *

I'm still running, Irkens never get tired, well sometimes, but not yet. The creature behind me is not that close before but it is still crawling really fast. 'Or maybe I am just really a good runner?' I thought. I shook my head while running. 'Concentrate, Zim.'

"GIR! MINIMOOSE! WHERE ARE YOU!? I HAVE TACOS GIR!" I shouted hopefully. 'We shouldn't have split.' I thought irritatingly. I peeked behind. The cake spider-monster has no plan stopping very soon. I pulled a gun on my gun belt holder and aim behind while running. I pulled the trigger multiple times, but every time I shoot the monster, that stupid thing dodge every bullet!

"Will you stop dodging! I am trying to kill you!" I shouted in frustration, still shooting the cake. The filthy thing roared in reply. "What!? No I am not sucked at aiming! Shut up!" I glared behind. 'Stupid food.' "GIR! MINIMOOSE! ZIM IS HERE!" I shouted again. No reply. 'Fine then.'

This stupid cake-spider thing won't stop!

I was about turn right when I crash to something, well, someone, really hard, we both fall on the floor,

"OWW! Watch where you're going you foo- GIR? Minimoose?" I replied in surprise. GIR and Minimoose stand up slowly, the voice alarmed them and they looked at me. They're eyes turn big and they smiled happily.

"Weee! Yey! We finally found Master!" GIR cheered loudly, raising his both hands in the air, Mini-moose just smiled happily. GIR hugged me really tightly around my waist and burying his face on my stomach. "I misses you Master!" He said, muffling on my clothe. While giving me a bear hug, the pressure on my stomach expand, making me hard to breath. I'm trying to pull away from GIR.

"GIR.. Can't… BREATH." I breath tightly. I can't pull away, both my arms are around on GIR's grip. I think I was about to pass out when GIR let go of me suddenly. I gasp full of air, 'Sweet mother of irkens, fresh air!' I took a deep breaths.

"Master? What's that?" GIR asked curiously while pointing at something. I turned around slowly. 'Oh-ohhh…'

The thing is in front of us, watching and waiting. The monster growled and hiss silently.

"Ohhh! I know him! That's my good cake!" GIR stared at the cake in amazement. 'Eh? Him?' "He is so big!" Cupping his hands together.

I stand up slowly. Positioning on my fighting stance. "GIR! That is not a 'he'!" I replied bewilderment, raising a brow with a curiously glance at the creature. 'Can food even have a gender?' I thought curiously. 'But I didn't even saw any genital par-' The thing cut my train of thoughts.

Tentacle tongue suddenly grip around my waist. "What the?! GIR! Blast it's tongue off!" I command hurriedly wriggling to be free. The creature pull me off using it's tongue. After hearing GIR's name and the command. GIR's eyes turn bright red and salutes. The little robot pulled out missiles in his metallic head. He fired it towards its mouth quickly, the impact made him slide far away, he laughed maniacally. The missiles hit the monster's tongue, hearing a loud 'BANG!'.

" _ **RAWWRRRR!**_ " The cake monster cried in pain, the tongue is not in his mouth anymore. While falling, the tongue around my waist loose. I land neatly on the floor, of course with blood? It's color pink. I stick out my tongue in disgust.

"WoooHOOO! Can I do it again?!" He said in eagerness, he's still on the floor, raising his both hands in the air. The monster cried in pain. His tentacle-tongue is on the floor, beside me. Pink liquids coming in the tongue.

While the monster is still crying in pain. I looked at Minimoose. "Minimoose! Distract that monster! Zap it with your electricity or something!" I said in frustration, still thinking a plan how to stop this thing.

Minimoose squeaked at the command, he floats towards the crying monster, distracting it using its small electricity to zap its eyes or head while floating around.

I'm still standing, thinking a plan to stop this thing, the monster is still distracted so I still have time to make a plan. GIR on the other hand, is still on the floor, playing his hands in the air while singing some ridiculous tones, Minimoose is occupied. My bazooka is gone because of that stupid cake, I'm already out of ammos so my gun is useless, all I have now is explosive bombs. Three explosive bombs. I pulled them in my belt bag.

 _Growlll…_

'What the?' I glanced at GIR in confusion. The growling is coming from him. He was frowning at his metallic stomach while rubbing both of his hands on it. He looked at me, still frowning. "Master? Where's mt tacos? You promised you'll give me one." He quiver his lips. "I'm hungry master."

"Oh…" I said in guilt. Flattening my antennas on my head. 'Wait a minute.' My antennas suddenly rose up, my eyes squint at him. "Wait? You don't have any organs to growl in hunger?" I replied in confusion. "You're a robot, how in the SIR units can you have organs?"

The SIR unit rose up slowly. He walked towards me in a zombie-like fashion, he still had his hands on his tummy, teal eyes fading lightly.

"Master, you said you'll give me one, where is it?" He squeaked, grabbing the edge of my cloth, pulling it slowly, he look like his begging haven't eating for weeks, I looked at him softly.

My eyes bulge at my sudden act, I shook my head furiously, 'Don't pity this thing! He's your henchman! A SIR unit! Slave! You can't pity this thing?!' I thought irritatingly.

I looked mat the monster with Minimoose, then at GIR, at the explosive bombs on my hand, at Minimoose, at GIR, explosive bombson my hand, GIR, Minimoose, GIR, bomb, cake, GIR, bomb, cake, GIR, bomb, cake, GIR, cak-

'DING!'

I smirked. I have a plan now

GIR is still mopping, Minimoose is still distract the cake. The cake is still trying to grab Minimoose it's already half tongue.

"GIR! I'm going to give you the taco, but first, help me defeat this thing." I said cockily, still smirking.

GIR gasp in surprise. His teal eyes shine brightly now, he let go of my shirt and start squealing loudly.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEE! HOOOOOOO! REALLY'Z MASTER!? YOUS WILL GIVE ME TACOS!?" Gir shout in a high-pitch voice. Almost damaging my antennas. Of course the cake suddenly glanced at us. Minimoose is trying to distract it again, but its eyes is focus to us now. I gulp, I looked down at GIR.

" _ **ROOOOOAARRR!"**_ The cake roared in fury, the a pause.

"Curse you GIR." I said deadpan.

He giggle.

The cake starts to crawl towards us, Minimoose tries its very best to distract the creature again, but with no luck.

When the creature is close to us; I acted quickly, I grab GIR's metal hand roughly, and jumped on the other side, dodging the creature. We both roll roughly, but I recover easily, I run towards Minimoose, with GIR still holding my hand.

The monster made a screeching noise, noticing it didn't hit us, he stop and face its full body on us, waiting.

We're beside Minimoose, just in time.

"Minimoose! Charge towards it! Use all of your electricity to worn it out. After that, GIR! Use all of your missiles when it's down, fire at his legs, that will keep it stable. I'll make a final move when it's totally weak." I command seriously and eagerly.

My two robots salute. The battle has now began.

The monster notice Minimoose is charging, the thing did the same, crawling towards Minimoose while hissing, it opened its mouth widely, letting us saw the view of its sharp teeth and short, damage tongue and a weird looking uvula.

Minimoose is about to go inside the mouth when it suddenly took a sharp turn on the right. The monster, of course expecting something in his mouth now. 'What a dumb thing.' I snickered. The monster caught off guard on the act, it suddenly fall roughly on the floor, while Minimoose is still circling around its head, in a comical way, Minimoose is ready to release all of its power. The cake is about to get up, when Minimoose let out its electricity, shock waves surrounding the monster, sending some rainfall of lightning. The monster cried in pain and surprise every touch of sight is beautiful, full of bright lights and zapping noise. The monster is still on the ground, it seems it can't get up, smoke coming out of its mouth, some burn marks are already showing on his spider legs.

minimoose , let out a tired squeak, its already used all of its power, he fall roughly on the side, breathing heavily, but minimoose is still smiling.

I nod at its bravery. "GIR! NOW!" I shouted.

After hearing the command, "YES SIR!" He pulled some missiles out of his head and his back, he fire one by one, hitting the cake on its legs, face, head; repeat. The cake roared in pain and anger now. Spider legs with pink blood and explosion flew everywhere. The sigh is just beautiful, the cry of pain is music in my antennas. I smirked darkly.

"Yes." I said breathlessly. GIR, on the other hand is laughing maniacally now, he's enjoying this obviously. I laughed too, joining with him. Mind you it's not a joy of happiness, it's a joy of crazy pleasure.

GIR's missiles is empty now, firing one's more, but it's a small one. He frowned and hum in disapproval. I pat him on his head.

The cake is now breathing heavily from exhaustion, its mouth is open while its tongue is sticking out, pools of pink liquid surround it, spider legs are scattered everywhere, some are broke, some are gone. What a brutal sight for just a food.

I walked carefully at the thing, I feel myself losing my insanity because of the destruction were made. My smirked widening, my eyes are narrowed darkly, but they are smiling.

I stopped in front of the cake, I looked down, my grenades are on my hand. The cake start to wriggling, whimpering. It can sense danger now I suppose. 'Heh, too late now.'

I crouch down and grab its upper lip roughly, I opened it wide, the monster's eyes bulge in surprise, it's tongue can't do anything, I glanced at the time bomb on my hand, there is a red button on the center, and small black screen under, a cylinder looking thing. I push the button, a red number is shown in the screen.

 _30_

The timer starts now, I throw the bomb casually. I notice the monster is getting..? Sweaty? I raise a brow.

 _28_

I still have two in my bag. I shrug and pull the two bomb and thrown them inside.

 _24_

I close its mouth on one hand, like a space shuttle.

 _20_

"GIR! Come here and grab the cakes mouth tightly!" I command, looking at the small robot far away while my hands resisting the mouth of the cake.

 _18_

GIR salutes while his eyes are turning red. "Yes sir!" He said in duty mode.

 _16_

GIR's eyes turn teal again, he stick out a tongue and he march ridiculously.

 _14_

I place a hand on my forehead, shaking my head at his nonsense act.

12

"First step, second step, right step, left step, down step, side step, up step, stop step, right step!" He squeaked every march he take.

 _9_

"GIR! Will you hurry up?! And stop marching!" I sigh in frustration, still holding the monster's mouth. The monster, however, is just watching the scene.

 _7_

"Oops! Ahh! March, march, match, marsh, march!" He wobbles every time he step, giggling whenever he's about to fall.

 _5_

"I'm here master!" He squeal. Finally in front of me. He stand straight, smiling brightly.

 _4_

"Finally!" I sigh sarcastically, "Now grab its mouth really hard! Don't let it spill the bomb. I'm going over there. Got it?"

 _1_

"Oka~!"

 _ **KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

We have no time to react, the impact is just too powerful. GIR and I went flying on the wall. My healthy green turn into ash color with burn marks, my tongue is limply out of my mouth. GIR and I hit the cold, hard wall. I think my bones are broken.

"WO-HOOOOOhOO! Let'z do that again!" He exclaimed excitedly, raising his hands above. He's stuck on in the wall as well.

"Shut up... GIR…" I said in pain and frustration. I can't move my body, it's already numb.

Oh? Didn't I tell you about the cake? It's all over the place. Full of piece of bread and pink fluids everywhere. The whole area is covered in smoke and dough, the place is all wrecked up. 'Eh, at least the cake monster spider thing is dead. I can just order the Computer and GIR to clean this up.'

"Nya!" Minimoose squeaked hurriedly to me.

"I'm alright, Minimoose. Just pull me out of here and pick me up!" I replied. Knitting my brows in frustration because of GIR. "I'm glad you are alright, Minimoose." I mumbled.

"Nya?" Minimoose tilts its head to the other side.

"Nothing. Now pull me out of here!"

GIR is trying to pull himself out. No valid. "Awwwwwhhh… I'm stuck again…" I rolled my eyes.

" _ **I'm done master.**_ " The Computer suddenly announced.

"Oh! Computer! Just in time! Fix this place up." I demand, no time to be grateful because I have broken bones to fix, again.

" _ **What?! I just finished cleaning and fixing the kitchen?!**_ " He raised his voice in disbelief. He's angry.

"It's a command, Computer. And I'm still your master. And besides, GIR is going to help you." I said cockily. Minimoose is pulling me out of the wall.

The computer gruble something, and I am pretty sure it's quite insulting. " _ **Whatever, you owe me,**_ _ **master**_ _ **.**_ " He pressed the word 'master' angrily. The computer start fixing the place again. Minimoose bite the collar of my clothes to pull me up, making me float.

I looked at GIR. "GIR! Eat those disgusting cake you made." I commanded. The whole place is disgustingly sticky. "And made sure this place is one hundred percent no sticky. I said in strict.

"No tacos?" He whimper. I sigh.

"Yes, GIR, no tacos until you eat this things, you're hungry? Right?" I asked.

GIR's eyes widening. "YESSSSSSSS!" He screamed. Pulling himself out roughly, he fall on the floor but he recover easily, running to the place where cake scattered everywhere. He start eating the cakes, grabbing anything what he sees or touch. It's actually a disgusting sight and noise. He chew sickly and loudly when he put something in his mouth.

I sneered. "Minimoose, take me to the other side of this place. To my lab. And put me some healing gel all over my body." I commanded at the moose who is still pulling me up, preventing me to fall.

"Nya!" The two of us leaving on this area. Leaving the two robots to clean this mess up.

After minutes of floating. The two of us made to the lab, placing me on the table. Minimoose dip some healing gel. He rub it on my hand and arm, after a seconds; I wiggle my hand, stoping it to numb. When I can control my arms and hand, I start to rub some gel all over my body, healing myself, again.

I sighed tiredly. "What a long nigth."

'Ugh…'

I woke up for a start, I opened my eyes slowly, my surroundings are hazy, I raise my a hand to rub my eyes, I sat slowly on my bed, I'm still drowsy, but I can't sleep; my eyes are squinted. The book is still on my lap, my lamp is still on. I looked at the alarm clock beside me.

' _5:00 am' It reads._

'It's too early.' I groan. 'School starts at 8. And it seems I can't sleep now.'

I pulled the drawer beside me and put the new freshly book inside.

I sat on the edge of my bed, I place my feet on the floor, hearing a small squeak in my creepy bunny slippers. I rub my eyes and yawned. I got up on my bed, stretching my arms in the I stretched, I walked towards my door. My mind is fully awake now, I turn the doorknob and pushed it open.

The lights on the hallway is on. I glance at Dib's room. 'Huh? No lights inside his room? No muttering? No moving shadow?' I thought in surprise. Normally, he'll be awake now, muttering loudly inside his room, computer lights shine brightly inside. I shrug. 'He must be worn out yesterday.'

I walked downstairs, I opened the lights on the living room, I headed to the kitchen, planning to eat something. I turn on the lights in the kitchen, grabbing some milk and cereal in the fridge. I place them on the table. I head to the cabinet, I open a drawer and grab a purple bowl and a silver spoon. I place the bowl on the table.

I pour some cereal on the bowl and place the spoon in.

I grab the bowl and milk and head outside the kitchen, leaving the kitchen and living room lights open. I walked upstairs, heading to our roof. When I'm in front of the door, I hug the milk softly and turn the knob to open it. I walked outside on our terrace or roof, kicking the door behind me to close.

I glanced around, cold breeze hit my face softly, night sky with sparkling stars staring at me, the city lights glow far away, fog coming out of my mouth when I exhale. Sat on the roof and place the bowl on my lap while holding a carton of milk. I inhale, I raise my head above and tilting my head. I let my body to relax.

It feels so nice when you just stare the stars outside on your roof and let the quietness filled your surroundings, and soft cool breeze playing your hair, people are sleeping, that means no annoying creature to notice or disturbs you.

'Huh, I forgot my cellphone… That means no soft music to ease your mind…' I frown, furrowing my brows.

I sigh. I pour the milk in the bowl, staring at the city infront of me, I place the carton beside me, ready to eat my breakfast. I grab the spoon, but I saw something on the corner of my eye, some… smoke?

I glance at the place where there is a smoke, I narrowed my eyes, I saw where it coming from but I don't know who's hou- oh wait never mind. I rolled my eyes when I saw the glowing house. _Zim's_ house.

'Maybe that's the reason why I woke up early.' I clicked my tongue in irritation.

"Idiot" I mumble.

* * *

 **Comments:**

 _ **Minmey: Heh! No prob !**_

 _ **Invader Johnny: Thanks! You have to seat tight because this will be a long story about them. After all they didn't seem to talk or see each other in the cartoon, so there will be loops and turns about their feelings and beside they have the same personalities (Well, some..) soo eh, let's just see what will happen for the both of them.**_

 _Author's Note:_

What a long chapter huh? I love writing. Oh yeah, this is my first action-something-like-that-fic. Did you like it?

Heh, this chapter is hilarious. I always want to watch an episode where Zim, GIR, Minimoose and the Computer are in the house and making explosion and stuff, or just fighting something lurking in the deepest part of Zim's base;(or all of them are fighting to a nonsense reason) No Dib, no investigating stuff, just the four of them while they make cool stuff or make explosion while they're running inside the house. It's hilarious and amusing; well, for me. And as for Gaz, I don't know, I think she's cool and calm when she want to be. Let me know.

As for Zim and Gaz… I'll be honest, I actually don't know how to make them notice each other, sure I have so many ideas, but I don't want them to turn OOC, I guess I'll just bend them a little… I know this is a boring chapter, but I promise there will be a ZAGR moment, not today or in the next chapter, but someday. This will be a long interaction… Really, really, long. Heh.

Hey, I notice something, Red like lasers, Purple like smoke machine, and Zim like bombs? Heh, that's cool, Irkens are really into destruction, specially Zim.

Ehh, that's all, see you in the next chapter!


	3. Maze I

**Chapter 3 Part 1**

I flinch at the sudden shiver slide down in my spine. I furrowed my brows. Weird, something is not right today. I thought.

Today is just the same, but I have the feeling it would be not pleasant.

I scratch my head.

I'm now in the living room, wearing my signature clothes, the television is on. My feet is on the couch, arms circling my legs while holding my game, playing it with ease. I'm listening to the television mindlessly. I've been here for a while, waiting for Dib to get up. It's now 6:17; I still have two hours to got to school.

I stare at the game I'm playing, 8-bit music coming out on my game console, a small RPG pixalated main character fighting a monster, controlling him with every move and push of my thumbs on the controller. It's actually nice and quite challenging, no saves, have difficulty. My type of game.

" _Today's weather is a really sunny yet rainy day? What?_ " He sigh sadly. " _Screw it, just pack some umbrellas or jacket fellas, I don't even care about anything today._ " The weather forecast announced tiredly. I raise my head slightly, amused and curious at the scene at the television. " _I mean come on! Screw mother nature! I am having a rough day you know!? I wake up early for this! I don't even want to be a weather reporter ever since! God! Do I even deserve this? My workers hate me! Everybody in this room hate me! And I don't even get paid here!_ " The man said, pouring all his heart out. I pause the game. Murmuring was heard quietly in the T.V. " _What?! Well f**k you! You don't fu**ing own me!?_ " The man roared in anger, pointing a finger past the camera. I opened my eyes and raise a brow with a small amuse smirk resting on my face. ' _Well, that's interesting, quite disappointing they censored the words he said. I know cursing is stupid when you can't control your anger, but seeing people cursed while angry or frustrated; they looked stupid._ ' I snickered silently.

The man is having a tantrum; how childish; ripping his paper reports, untying his tie angrily, the reporter beside him is backing out slowly, some person's hand was seen in the T.V, trying to tame the stress man. " _Go to hell guys. I'm outta here._ " The man sneered. But before he was about to walked out; some of the security guards lashed him out of the way, both of them fell on a loud thud. Zapping noise and a cry of help was heard in the T.V. " _AHHHHHHHH! HELP! TIS STUDIO IS MADNESS! DON'T EVER COME HERE FOR A JOB! I'M TELLING YOU GU-!_ " The man was interrupted. A 'Stand by' was seen in the screen.

I grab the remote beside me and pushed the turn off button nonchalant. ' _Well, that's an interesting reporting._ ' I thought.

I place my game and the remote on the couch, I got up and walked to the stairs, once I'm upstairs, I walked to Dib's door. I pause and knocked on his door.

"Dib! Are you going to get up or not? You still have school, you're not a private investigator or something, quit dreaming!" I grumble. Knocking on his door multiple times. No answer. "Hey! Are you finally dead in there?" I asked. Still no answer. "That's it. I'm coming in." I open the door slowly, expecting some revolting smell. Hmm.. It didn't hit my face. I peek inside first. The room is dark, really dark. I opened the door fully.

I squinted and blinked my eyes to get a better look at the surrounding. A stir suddenly caught my eye. I headed to his curtains, and opened it with my both hands. The light invade the darkness. I glanced to the left. There, I saw Dib. he's on the bed, he look so messy, he lay down, sprawled his arms and leg freely, his glasses is on the floor, bed sheets are wrinkled. He's bruise, cuts and burn marks are still visible on his face and skin, and he's sweating. Is blankets is on the floor, messy. He looks like he had a boxing match but in a ridiculous way, and he's too lazy to tend his own wounds. His black trench coat and boots are on the floor, leaving his blue T-shirt and black pants on.

"Idiot brother." I said.

He hazily open is eyes. "Mom? Is that you?" He said gibberish.

I raise a brow. "I'm not your mom. We don't even have a mother in the first place, Dib." I walked closer to him, looking at his pathetic body and face.

"Ow… Gaz?" He asked, rubbing his head. Shifting his own body on a comfortable position.

"Din, ding, ding. You got that right." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes at his stupid question. "Who else would be in this house besides us?" I mocked.

He glared weakly. "Dad." He challenged.

I glared back, but this time intense. "But he's not here." I remarked.

He stared at me for a second then avert his eyes and sigh tiredly. "Whatever." He mumbled.

"Are you going to get up?" I asked deadpan, changing the subject. "I don't want to be late because of you." My eyes peer at him.

"Then why are you even waiting for me, huh?" He asked sarcastically, almost childish.

I clicked my tongue. "As much it is tempting to do, I can't and you already know that. Because you always whine whenever I'm leaving you behind. It's always giving me a headache! I don't even know why you're tagging along! Are my threats to you are not enough? We're high school now, Dib." My right eye twitched at him.

He avert his eyes sadly. "I'm lonely…" He muttered.

I lean on the wall. "I'm lonely too." I glance beside. "Are you going to get up?" I changed the subject again.

"I can't… yet." He sigh. "Ow." He tried to get up out of his bed. He did look better today than yesterday. "Oh wait, I can get up." He said suddenly, he stand stood on his feet, he place a hand on his table, for support. "Man… what a day." He mumbled.

"Are you coming with me to school? Or are you just going to stand there?"

He glared at me. "Ha ha, very funny, Gaz. Of course I'm coming."

I nod, I pushed myself out of the wall and start to head outside of his room.

"Oh! Gaz! Can you get me the glasses on the floor and the first aid kit in the bathroom?" He shouted hurriedly. I'm still walking.

"No." I answered right away, still keeping my pace.

"Figures." I heard him said.

I headed down to the living room, leaving him behind on his own. He can figure out how to fix his own situation, he's a big boy now, after all, he's Dib.

I flop on the couch, I raise my legs and sat Indian style, hiding my legs under my long skirt. I reach my game slave on the couch and start playing again. 8-bit music starts to play, my eyes are squinted but focus, pushing and moving the controllers again.

A few minutes later, I heard Dib's foot step going down the stairs. His step is slow and steady but heavy, it him a while to finally reach the end. He walk past behind me, heading to the kitchen.

A moments later, he came back in the living room, I saw him at the corner of my eye, he have a bowl of cereal in his right hand and a toast in the other. He looks clean. He sat beside me then slouch on the couch comfortably.

"Man, That really hurts. I never thought I've come this far." He said in wonder. "I thought I'll be dead."

I furrowed my brows. "Dib, it's just bruises and cuts, you don't need surgery or something." I grumbled. "And besides you'll never die, you're Dib." I said grimly.

I can feel his eyes on me. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked perplexed. He looked at me weirdly, he's totally creep out.

I know that's a bizarre thing to say, but it's true. Every time he's going to a dangerous places, adventures; he just doesn't get hit by a truck or something, or get shot, or get kidnap, or get lost-well, there's this time he get lost, but he finds a way to get home safely. Curses- he's lucky.

"Nothing." I said flatly. Still playing my game, not giving him a single glance. I leaned my body on the couch, I place my feet on the floor, sitting comfortably.

"Anyways, I am going to tell you why I get this bruise and cuts… and burn marks." He took a bite of his toasted bread. "It's actually an accident… But… Hmmm, wow, this is so good." He took another bite of his bread. "You see, the net; my net. It's advance than any ropes that had invented… Man I've never been this hungry in my life." he shove the bread in one bite and scoop a spoonful of cereal and milk then shove it inside his mouth, some of the milk is trailing down on his chin. "I'm going to grab another food after I finish this, so hungry.." the food is still in his mouth, muffling the words he said.

My brows are twitching at him. "I don't care, Dib." I crunched my nose in disgusted.

He didn't seem to hear my comment and see the way my face crunched. He is too focus on the food he is eating, munching happily. He swallowed thickly. "Anyways," He continued. "When I sneaked in his house, his robots and gnomes didn't even notice me! Come on! Zim and his robots never change!-" _say's the guy who is still obsessed in paranormal._ I thought. "-I swear, when I recover; I'll capture them for sure!" He said in determination. Years past and he is still not tired about capturing this alien-who seems too stupid to invade this planet-and my stupid brother is still holding a grudge. Why can't he see that, Zim is not a threat?

I ignored my brother, who is constantly eating and talking; he's a chatterbox while I'm the opposite. Can't he just leave me alone?

I stared at the game I'm playing. I can't focus.

For some reason, everytime he talks, he just made my mood boring. I hit him and threat him many times but, minutes later; he'll start talking to me again and the scenario lately didn't seem to affect him. And that annoys me to no end.

I just sat there, waiting all this to end. I have no idea why; but I want to sleep.

His words are slurred and slow; but he still won't shut up. I'll let it slide, for now, the urge of my drowsiness is starting to get me. Everything is turning quiet, I felt my body relax. I want to escape for a while; consuming myself to sleep.

I don't care if I'll be late, I just want to… to…

.

.

.

Hmm..? Where am I?

I looked around, the surrounding is. There is a moon above me, glowing softly away, I feel breezes touched my skin but I don't feel cold at all, actually I feel numb. Something is tickling my feet, I looked down, I still have my attire but I stand barefoot on a dark green grass.

I stared at the moon above. It's obvious that I'm dreaming. I sigh. This is kinda nice. No Dib, no annoyance, no problem.

I felt a smooth texture suddenly appeared under my foot. I move a foot to get a better view. I saw a paper, a neatly fold paper. I picked it up, examining it. I unfold the paper.

' _Please sit on the bench.'_

I stared at the paper for a moment. What benc-?

When I glanced behind me. A wooden bench pop out with a blink of my eye. There is a oil lamp, burning bright, and another fold paper resting on the bench.

I pocket the paper in my hand. I sat on the bench, obeying the paper. I just want to know what will happen. It's my dream.

The paper tuck on the lamp, I pick it up. I unfold the paper.

' _Please stand up and take 23 steps forward, 5 steps to the left, 13 steps to the right. Don't forget to bring your oil lamp! Every time you finish every steps, some things will pop out.'_ The

I stared and blink my hazel eyes on the paper. What a bizarre and random dream. I shrug and grab the oil lamp and raise above my chest. I and rose up.

Obeying the paper in my hands. I rose up. I took my first step.

 _1_

 _2_

 _3_

 _4_

The grasses are tickling feet whenever I took a step forward.

 _5_

 _6_

 _7_

 _8_

 _9_

Gentle breeze tickling my neck either. The oil lamp on my grip swaying back and forth softly. The fire inside is burning brightly, but that didn't affected me at all.

 _10_

 _11_

 _12_

 _13_

I stared at the nothingness. I'm like a blind person walking in the park.

 _14_

 _15_

 _16_

The moon is still there.

 _17_

 _18_

 _19…_

I saw a black and a big figure… it looks like castle.

 _20…_

It's big and bushy?

 _21_

 _22_

What?

 _23._

I paused on my track. I raise the lamp above my head to know the view. There is a gate in front of me, inviting me in. It's full of small leaves and twigs.

I lower the lamp, there is a wooden sign in front of me.

' _Maze.'_

That's all it said.

I tilt my head in wonder. A maze? Huh. where is this leading me?

I step inside the gate. The gate suddenly closed with a loud impact. No more turning back huh?

There are three pathways; west, north and south. unfold the paper in my hands using my fingers and raise it to me.

' _5 steps to the left.'_ It reads.

I furrowed my brows.

Continue. I go to the left.

First step. _1_

 _2_

 _3_

 _4_

 _5?_

I think something touched my toes… I lower the lamp. What I discover is a pair of boots; a small, sky blue rain boots. Neatly resting on the green grass.

I stared at the boots, surprised and confused. Well, the paper didn't lie after all, some thing did pop out. I stare at my bare foot in thought. I don't need it because this is a dream; but ehh, I'll wear it. Just for fun.

I slip my foot inside the boots and did with my other one. I scuffed my left boots behind me so it would fit perfectly.

The foot is small, but not too small.

I raise the paper again. Now where was I?

' _13 steps to the right.'_

Ok.

As I raise my lamp above me, there are five paths now. North, north-west, west, north-east and east.

Of all dreams why did I dream a maze?

I sigh.

I go to the right.

 _1_

 _2_

 _3_

 _4_

 _5_

 _6_

 _7…_

The boots is squeaking when I took a step.

 _8_

 _9_

 _10_

I saw a droplets of water fell in front of me

 _11_

 _12_

 _13._

I pause. I lower my lamp again. In front of me, there is a basket full of umbrellas. I think it will rain, droplets of water suddenly turned heavy. There are red, blue, green, pink, purple and black umbrellas. I don't need an umbrella but, again, just for fun.

I shrug. I put the paper in my pocket and grab the purple umbrella. I pushed the button of the umbrella to open it. The umbrella opened and raise it above my head. And just in time, the water pour heavily above.

My surrounding is now filled with rain. The heavy droplets hitting the umbrella, it's almost deafening with the sound of it.

The umbrella and boots are keeping me dry.

I raise the lamp again. I squinted, trying to see through the thick rain in front of me.

I saw two paths now. Left and right.

 _Where?_ I tuck the umbrella between my shoulder and pressing down my cheek so the umbrella won't fall. The lamp is still raise above my chest. I put my hands in my pocket when I discovered the paper is not inside. I pull my hands out. I pat my skirt, hoping something will shift. None.

I grip my umbrella firmly and raise the umbrella again.

I sigh. Why bother panicking when this is your dream? Panicking is stupid.

 _Left and right._

The rain is still pouring heavily. I notice there is a wooden sign in front of me.

' _Left? Or right? Choose wisely.'_

I twitch my left brow. _Choosing? Screw this I'm not doing that._

With no hesitation, I pulled the wooden sign roughly and tossed it on the other side. Just to let out my frustration I guess.

I knitted my brows and scowl. I looked to the left; I think there is another path way coming up, I looked to the right; it looks the same.

I'm going to stay here until something happen eventually. I lower my lamp.

What caught me surprised is a large hole suddenly forming on the surface.

I blink.

Well that's a surprise. I think I can fit in there if I jump in. Well it is a weird looking hole, it's dark too.

 _Ehh, who cares?_

I jumped in the dark hole.

.

.

.

.

.

I opened my eyes slowly. My vision is blurry at first but I adjust. I'm sitting on the couch. Head bow, shielding my face with my thick long bangs.

 _I'm back._

I raise my head slowly.

"Anddd… that's how we're both stuck in the net." Dib suddenly announced beside me. I almost flinch. I forgot he's here. I didn't notice him. I glanced at him. His face is ugly. Good thing he didn't saw me flinched.

He stare at me confusion. "Gaz? Are you alright?" He said in concern. Huh? After all I've done to him he's still playing the big brother. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

I raise a brow. I actually don't know what my expression is. "I fell asleep and you didn't wake me up." I said monotonously

There is a pause.

"You… You fell asleep while I'm talking?" He asked slowly.

I nod idly. "You didn't know?" I asked boredly.

"How should I know? Your bangs is shielding your face! And I can't never tell if your sleeping or not since your eyes is always close!" He reasoned while crossing his arms. "And you didn't listen to what I said?" He said childishly.

"Whatever." I ignored the last one. Combing my hair using my hands lightly. "I don't want to hear your stupid ramblings. Since you finished your "amazing story"; let's go." I said, rosing up on my seat and walked to the exit.

"Oh. i'm not going."

I paused. After hearing the words came out in my mouth, my face already darken. I snapped my head at him. I glared at him. So I just waste a time waiting to this idiot?!

"But you said you're coming with me to school?" I said menacingly. I clenched my fist hard just to control myself.

He gulped, starting to sweat heavily. "Well… I-I was.. I change..!" He face his face to the other side. Hesitate.

I glared at him for a moment, burning holes at him. I released my clenched, I inhale from the nose and sigh loudly, rather hoarse. "Whatever. I'm going." I said, impassive. I turn my back at him, I turned the knob.

"You're going…? But it's already-" He said uneasily

"Shut up." I cut him coldly.

"But you're already-" He tried again.

I opened the door and step inside, closing the door behind me with a loud slam. I touch my temples with my finger, massaging it slowly.

I'll torture Dib later, it can wait. I prefer going to school than spending a whole day with him today.

Oh, come to think of it. What did I dreamed lately? I totally forgot.

I furrowed my brows softly in concentration. Nothing came in my mind, just a blank thought. I shake my head, it's just a dream after all, no serious business, just a harmless dream.

I continue my journey to go to school.

* * *

"You fool GIR! Will you stop touching that thing?" I grip the goggles and pulled it above my head, staring at my robot henchman in full irritation. "Why are you even here? Can't you see I'm doing something here? Go watch the television." I looked away at him, focusing at the device on my palm, I grab a tool on the table.

"But… Butt? You said we's gon' watch T.V together, master!" GIR pleaded. Tugging the hem of my shirt. I felt my eyes twitch in annoyance. "I always want to watch the T.V with, Brian!" GIR cried. Burying his face on my shirt, tears spilling out his eyes, making my clothes wet?

I give him a shocked look. "Wait? Brian? I'm not Brian, GIR!" I shouted at him, my antennas are twitching. "We're both on the same planet, house and room and I'm always shouting my name everywhere; and YOU called ME, Brian!?" Pushing his metal head away from me. I know this is a childish thing to say and do but… really?!

GIR's tear suddenly emptied, he's now staring at me in curiosity. "Sooooo… you're not, Brian?" He asked.

"Of course not! I am Zim! Now get out before I kick you out myself!" I pointed at the door behind him. He turned his head behind, with his body is still in front. He looked up at me, staring at me for a second.

"Okay!" He squealed, smiling at me brightly like his eyes. He ran to the exit, his robot feet squeaking suddenly fading away. He's out.

I pinch the bridge of my nose? I massage it slowly. "That robot will be the death of me, someday." I said to myself. I continued the project on my hand.

This device can kill my enemy; and today, I am planning to exterminate it.

I snickered, imagining him plead. "Heh, that would be hilarious." I adjust the device on my hand, sticking out my tongue on the side while furrowing my brows in concentration.

After minutes of adjusting, re-adjusting, checking and testing. It's finally done and perfect!

I cup my small creation and raise it above me. "Finally! It is done!" A proud grin with a satisfaction plastered my face.

I pushed a button on my PAK, the PAK open and a small table rising, I put my work on the table, and finally it is inside, my PAK closed.

I discard the goggle and walked to the elevator. I push a button, the elevator opened and I step inside.

"Computer, take me to the living room."

The Computer grunt in reply.

I felt the elevator rise up, taking me to the living room. The ceiling opened and the elevator floor pushed me up above. There, I saw, Minimoose, watching the T.V, then there is GIR, hugging a… A child!?

My eyes widened and agaped loudly, stepping outside hurriedly. I grab a nearby lamp and pointed at the filth threateningly. "A filthy human smeet! Get out in my house right this instant! Or I, Zim! Will shove this lamp inside your disgusting and pathetic human organs! Go on! Shoo! Shoo!" I growled.

The kid, however, whipped his head to looked at me with an intrigued expression on his face. His eyes widening like his mouth, he point a finger at me shakily. "You're-you're!" The dirty spawn started.

Oh right, I still not in my disguise yet…

GIR perked, he looked at me with pure adoration. "Master! Here's Brian! He's so cute! Can's I keep her? Please!"

I stare at him dumbfounded, cocking my head to the side and lowering the equipment, focusing at the crazy SIR unit instead of the creeped out child. "What..? he? Or her GIR, make up your own mind!"

He stare at the child beside him, looking up and down, analyzing it. Meanwhile, the human smeet is still frozen in shock, well you don't see a rare being everyday, you know?

GIR glance at me, with a dumb smile on his face and a tongue is poking out. "I dunno know master, humans confusses me." He anchor his arms around it, the child is really still, like a statue.

Oh, I totally forgot what I'm suppose to do. "Oh yeah." I cleared my throat. "Minimoose! Electrocute the child and bring it to my experimenting chamber!" I commanded, pointing at the child dramatically, the child is… well, it's still frozen.

Minimoose squeaked, then, the purple moose zap the child in one touch. The child rolled it's eyes and closed it, falling on the side. He's unconscious. GIR looked at the child questioningly. He poke the child's cheek.

Minimoose bit the collar of the filth and drag him into the kitchen, heading to the elevator.

GIR blink. "Yay! She's goin' to live here! I'm so happy, master!" He raised his arms in excitement.

I tap my foot impatiently, my brows are both furrowed. GIR glanced at me, a smiley face plastered on his face.

"Why did you invite a human smeet in our house?" I asked, annoyed.

"Ohhhhhh! I didn't invite him"

I raise a brow in suspicious. "Are you sure?"

He think for a moment, tapping his chin, mouth is puckered while his eyes are squinting in concentration. A bright eye perked at me suddenly. "I'm sure!"

I narrowed my eyes at him. I can't never tell if this robot is lying or not. He's too confusing sometimes. "Are you really, really sure?"

He scratched his head, he looked troubled and confused at the same time. He shrug. "I dunno."

My eye is twitching. I was about to open my mouth to ask another question, but he cut me off.

"What are we talking about again? I want popcorn, master! Can we buy?" He jumped out on the couch. "Oh yeah, where's, Tig?"

"Eh? who's , Tig?"

"Huh? You know! The child thingie!"

"But I thought the disgusting human smeet is, Brian?"

He stared at me, quite surprise. He tilt his head. "Really?"

"You..!" I clenched my fists, I fume. "Enough talking! GIR! Let's go to the chamber where,Minimoose awaits." I grab his antenna and drag him all the way to the kitchen. I grab the handle of the fridge and pulled it open, I shove the small SIR unit inside.

"Ow!" GIR squeaked.

I close the fridge in one hand, I pulled the handle down. Launching him under. I heard GIR's squealed in thrill, little by little, his voice is gone, probably in the chamber now.

I marched towards the toilet elevator, I place a foot inside and put the other, I pulled the lever, flushing me down.

I growled. "GIR and his crazy head." I grumble while the elevator taking me down.

The elevator stopped, the door opened. I stepped inside.

There, my two robot assistants, and the child, of course.

Minimoose squeaked in greeting, the child is on the experimenting table, arms and legs strapped tightly underneath, still pass out. And of course, GIR in on the floor, making weird swoosh noise with arms swaying in the air side by side.

I marched towards the table. I examine the child, placing a hand on my chin. "Minimoose, bring me my gloves and utensils." I commanded. I stare at the human deep in thought.

Minimoose obeyed.

Humans have useless things decorated on their skins. And it's annoying.

"Humans… Are so weird." I shook my head. "And ugly." I add.

GIR climbed on the table, trying to get a better view of the human, but it seems he can't move his legs up, so he is just hanging on the table. "I think he's preety!" He glanced at me with a big smile on his face.

I knitted my brows at him. I flick a finger on his metal head. "Don't be ridiculous! This is our enemy! We don't compliment them!" I lower the bright lamp above me.

I saw GIR, on the corner of my eye, rubbing his forehead.

Minimoose came back with a case of surgeon utensils, and of course a spares of disposable gloves- on it's head.

"Nya!"

I nod and place the case on it's head on the nearby table."Thank you, Minimoose."

I wear the disposable gloves, with my normal gloves on. I just don't want to expose my hands, that's all.

"Now. What are we going to do with this thing? And ideas?"I glanced at the two. "Not that I don't have any more bright ideas than all of you stupid fools!" I crossed my arms and look at nails. " I'm just being generous." I add.

GIR raised his hands in excitement. "Oh! Me! Me! Me! Me! I do!"

I point a finger at him to continue.

"What abouts..?" he thought for a moment. "We's gone make em a PENGUIN! Oohhh! Das would bes cute! And we's goin' to party with her! And we's going to dance really hard and he will fly around and make juice for piggy right ova there! And then we's are making pancakes made of bleaches, and-and! We are sittin' in the table! And I going to make some chicken with soap and shoes and cheese and some sprinkles in it, and we's going to eat it together and all will be happy in the end!" He said full of enthusiasm. Jumping on the floor up and down, raising his arms, smiling really wide. GIR and his weird imaginations…

"That's a lot, GIR." I denied his idea about cooking and partying, but this pen-guwinpart spark my interest. I'm already used at GIR's way of talking, sometimes it helps, sometimes, not. I glanced at my other minion. "Minimoose! Any suggestions?"

"Nya!" The floating moose answered right away.

I rub my chin using a finger. "Not bad you two, not bad…" I grumbled. "But not as good as I am!" I smirked. "First, I'm going to test something to this little pest, something that will make it suffer forever! I will make it a!" I paused, thinking for a while. "I will?" I raise a finger. "Uhh… you know what? Let's just cut his limbs apart and test his organs again. The pen-guwin part where GIR suggested was actually interesting." I grab a scalpel and a scissor on the case. I looked down and stared at the passed out child. "But for now, I'll just collect some more organs or red substances and bring it to the tallest as a gift. " I was about to cut the child's abdomen when the computer alert me with no respect.

" **Sir, you'll be late for school. It will be close and lock in 20 minutes and 14 seconds. So I suggested you to leave already.** " The computer said idly. " **If you're planning to exterminate the big headed boy, you should g-** "

"I'm LATE!?" I boomed. Dropping the utensils in my hand. I bolted to the elevator.

" **I didn't said you are late.** " He said hurriedly. " **I said you WILL be late if you are still planning to stay he-** " He said it more clearly but I cut him off again.

"Why didn't you alert me lately!?" I press a button, the elevator opened, I stepped inside.

"YEY! MASTERS LATE! MASTERS LATE!" GIR, taunt.

"Shut up, GIR!" I said angrily.

The computer sigh harshly. "I did informed you 2 hours ago, but you are too focused at the project you are making." He said with a tone. "You didn't heard me." He said flatly!

"But that's not the-!"

"Bye master! Bring me some whipped cream when you're back! Aright! We's goin' to party with her later!" GIR waved his hands cheerfully. Minimoose nods its head.

The elevator door close in front of me. Delivering me to the surface. I grimace. I swear, The computer didn't alert me. I don't have a problem with hearing! So he must be lying.

The elevator door open. I stepped outside hastily. Good thing I'm in the living room.

I bolt at the door, I grab the door knob and pulled it open.

" **Uhh… Sir? Your disguise?** " The computer called out.

I halt. I almost trip, I closed the door loudly, pressing my back and my arms on the door and slouched slowly, I curse in Irken silently.

I raise my head, looking at the ceiling. "Bring me my disguise and put it on me." I demanded. Crossing my arms. "Hurry up!"

The computer sigh. Robotic arms with my wig and contact lenses lower above me. Putting the wig on my head (more like lazily slipping it). The computer shove contact lenses in my eyes.

"OW!" I shrieked, rubbing my eyes to soothe the pain, I lower my hands and blinked multiple times. I heard, The computer chuckled.

I growled. "Stop shoving the contact lenses all the time, you no good, pathetic and stupid, com-"

" **Sir? You're late…** "

"AH! Curse you computer!" I suddenly remember what I should do. "This is not over!" I kicked the door to open it, I bolted outside. The gnomes flinch at the sudden noise. I saw the corner of my eyes the eyes of the gnomes staring at me with every step I take.

I ran ahead. I saw an old weird human female, sitting on the bench in her lawn.

He notice me running. " Oh? Oh! It's the weird green man? How are you dear?" The old, disgusting old female, gushed. With a tray of disgusting desserts in he her hands. "You want some cookies, dear?" They are still freshly ba-"

"Not now you weird and revolting thing! Zim is in a hurry! And I don't want to eat your disgusting treats!" I hissed, ignoring her offer and ran past her.

"Oh? Goodbye dear! Maybe next time? She shouted.

I grumble irritatingly and ignored her. That weird old human always offering me some sweets when I'm always out in my base, greeting me with a disgusting delight, offering me some of her disgusting food! Who does she think she is?! I don't even-

 **BAM!**

I made a sharp turn but I was suddenly collide on a big and slimy, sweaty thing. I flinch back and fell on the dirt at the sudden contact. I grimace at the wetness on my shirt. "Ugh! Watch where you're going you stupid and blind thing?! Now I'm covered in disgusting juice on your body!" I screeched. I glared at the yucky thing, full of fats and blobs that his sweaty shirt will suddenly burst if you touch it.

The fatty man turned around. And all of the species I've seen, this is the most disgusting and hideous creature I have ever discover before my eyes. I admit, that take me back a little, and I admit, I did want to vomit.

He had this un-neatly and almost moldy green hair, I think his eye sockets are about to fall any minute, his face is all wrinkly and blobby! He have a device on his palms. He glared at me.

I shiver. Not because of the wind or his threatening stare, but because how nasty, sweaty or slimy and horrible he is! Look all the germs he'll held! It looks like he haven't cleanse for many years!

I keep staring at his appearance. I felt nauseous when I saw every detail of his skin.

"Who do you think you're calling blind and stupid, huh? Ugly green weirdo." He breathed out. And for the love of all Irkens, my PAK almost malfunction.

"Holy…" I coughed. What the irk was that?! A smoke bomb coming out in your mouth?

I stand up on my feet. He will not see that I'm quite intimidated. I almost smirk because we're on the same height, but I can't because I still hold a sour look.

He notice this.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Huh?" He demanded. He stepped forward. I can smell his revolting and stinky aroma now. I want to step back slowly or puke on his face, but it will show you are intimidated or scared by a creature. Irkens are never backing out at a creature! I will not dishonor the Irken PAK line! That would ruin our reputation.

I still hold a grimace, I glare weakly. Ignoring his question. "You, disgusting thing should be exterminate! You held so much germs that it makes me want to clean you with my disintegrating ray!" I crunched my face. "Did you realize how horrible and smelly you are?! Do you!?"

His eyes widen at the insult. He shove the device in his pocket. He curled his hands into fist. He's shaking in rage.

"You want to fight, freak?!" He said through gritted teeth. I wouldn't be surprised if his teeth crack with that much force.

"And punch your slimy and fatty face? As much that is tempting to do now, I can't risk having your germs, it can kill me."

He gawked and choked. "You stupid freak! What did you say!?" He swing his arms to punch me.

But I dodge it with ease and I kicked him on the stomach using the heels of my boots. He gasp and gag in pain, he fell on his knees and place his hands on his fat stomach, he lower his head. He moaned painfully.

I think his eyes bulge even more after I used that stance, I know he held back a spit at the sudden pain in his stomach.

I laughed at the face he made. Clutching my belly, while controlling my fit of laughter. "WHAHAHAHAHA! You fool! If only you could see the look you made on your face!" I shouted again in laughter. Snorting and coughing. I sigh happily. "Now, if you'll excuse, me, Zim will go now." I checked the time on my wrist. "Holy bloarch! I'll be late!"

I ran past the fat human. He is still curled up, clutching his stomach in pain, I think I heard a whimper after that. The kick was actually weak. Really weak.

Bah! Humans and their low and pathetic body.

Hey wait a minute? Why am I surrounded full of tall buildings, people and voot mechanics?

I halt. Lately I'm on the village right? Eh?

"Ow! Hey watch where you're going, green goblin freak!" Some of the humans said. I didn't even realize I stumble on him.

I shove him hard using my arm. He fell flat on the surface. I furrowed my brows angrily. "Well, If you didn't invade my personal space, human, then none of this will ever happened!" I narrowed my eyes and pointed a finger to him. "And I am not a goblin, fool! Whatever that is!" I marched away, some of the humans backing out to make way, I didn't even realize that all of the creature are focus is us. "Now where am I?"

"Freak…" Some of the crowd whispered. I rolled my eyes.

My brows are twitching, I turned around and and shout to the crowd. "Zim's not a freak! You're the freak!" I growled. I saw it flinch, the creature lower it self.

I turn and brisk away.

"Out of my way, filths!" I shoved and pushed the creatures in front of me.

"Hey!" A wrinkly and stinky male said.

"Ahh!" A fat and stinky female shrieked.

"Watch where you're going!" A… I can't explain that creature. Is it a male or female?

"Geez! Teenager this days!" The male human with a weird accessory in his head snarled.

After I get pasted out of the crowd full of earthanoids, I made a sharp turn to the left.

While brisking, what I discover in front of me is. Is a wall! A brick wall!

"It can't be! Why is there no path in front of me! There must be a mistake!" I stomped my feet. I'm amazing! How can this be!? Well. there is no turning back now.

I let out a tablet in my PAK. I grab and float it in front of me.

"Now, where am I?" I crossed my arms and tapped my foot. The tablet turned on with a bright light. After adjusting. Ah! There it is.

There, where my location was, full of blueprint of the world. And there is me, the red dot on the center, the green one above the red one to the left, is my base, the blue one on the lower right is my enemy's base. And… There! The yellow dot is the one you can "learn" everything.

"There it is!" I pointed to the yellow dot. "How do I get there?" I narrowed my eyes in thought. I looked up on the building beside me. "I need a better view."

I let out my PAK legs, making me float and crawled to the building. No one can see me, so that's alright.

I step to the roof, and deactivate my legs, I land on the roof gracefully. I stepped on the edge of the roof. "Now,where is it?" I looked down curiously. The height of the building is so tall, you can see those dirts walking on the sidewalk, they're so small they look like a living dot!

I snickered. "Don't worry fools, you'll be under my foot, someday." I backed out. "Now, where is that building and how do I get there in time? I can always use my PAK legs again but I'll be expose, I can always command GIR to pick me up if I get stuck in a situation like this." I place a finger on my chin. "Nah, I don't want to get lost because of him anymore. Unlesss…" I rolled the letter 'S'. An idea pop out in my marvelous head. "Unless i can use my PAK rocket that I made days ago!" I smirked. "Genius!"

I type something on the center of my PAK. a click was heard behind. A two small rocket came out on my lower pink spot on my PAK.

"Now, all I have to do is turn this o-aaAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

All so sudden, the rocket blasted away with me, taking me everywhere with no control.

"AGHH! STOP!" I try to smash the controllers on my PAK, but it is making it even more crazy.

"AHHHHH! How do stop this thing!?" I screeched on the top of my lungs. I flew to the left and right, I almost crash on the road or the building. "I-I think I'm going to puke…" I place a hand on my hand, my head is feeling dizzy, I try to stop myself not to let it out.

The humans notice something above them.

"Hey? What's that?"

"Is that a bird?"

"Pshhh! It can't be. That's a toy with a weird, creepy looking green fish."

"That's not a toy or a fish! That must be a leprechaun!"

"Don't be ridiculous! That's! ...I don't know that thing is."

"Hey! Look how green it is-oh? Now it's orange?"

I can't take it. I've been flying in circles and the rising acid in my stomach has finally reached my mouth. The urge to vomit suddenly release.

" _BLERGHHHHHH!_ "

Orange with mushed edible food that GIR cooked came out in my mouth. The humans, of course, widening their eyes at the sudden act. And finally, the substance wet them all.

"EWWWWW! Somebody help me! The green thing just release some acid in its mouth."

"WOW! I love orange!"

"NOOOO! My beautiful dress!"

"AH! My hair! I'm bald again!"

"NOOOOOOO! My dog!"

"ARGHHH! My new shoes!"

"Oh no… I-I think I'm going to puke!" The human said uneasily. And indeed the thing is going to puke. He release his substance on the other human beside it. Which in return, the other-other human did the same.

"Ughhh… Dusgusting… _BLEGHHHH_..!"

And the virus spread the entire place. All of the humans puke on their sides, puking on the road, on their same species, on the voot mechanics, on their smeets or furry smeets! The place is full of disgusting green and yellow all over the place with a strong and revolting smell. Yuck!

Some of the humans tried to dodge the substance, but failed in the end.

The entire place is chaos, the substance on the floor making their voot slide or fly and crash on the buildings, the fire starts to burn their voot, the fire invade the building like pests, the burning building passed the fire on the other building. And you know the view. Full of panicked and screaming little humans.

"AHHH! The building is on fire! Quick! Someone call an ambulance!"

"I told you the end is near!"

"Chaos!"

"Actually, this isn't bad. I like it…"

"Are you a moron!? We're all going to die in here!"

"I'm already dead inside…"

"Hey! The hot dog stand is covered in slimy thing!"

"Hey! Have you guys seen my pants?"

"Mommy!"

"I don't hear you honey! I'm panicking here!"

"Hah! Those stupid humans cried! How weak! Now all I have to do is to control this thing! The urge to vomit is gone, I'm just dizzy. All I have to do is control thing thing!" I snickered.

"Obey me, you stupid thing! How can you lose control? I tested you!" Well the rocket is still out of control, but not that worse, I think its fuel will be empty any minute. I saw a building on the corner of my eye. It said 'Skoo-' there it is!

"There! There! Take me there!" I pointed at the building. Luckily, my command came true! The rocket is indeed taking me there!

"Yes… Yes! Take me there! Take me there!"

I'm almost there! Closer! "Any minuet no-!"

 _Bang! Pak!_

Eh?

I'm suddenly getting lower? Oh no.

"No! Not now! I'm almost close!"

 _PAK! PAK! PAK!_

"GRRRR! Almost there!"

Then, I notice there's a purple blur walking on the the stairs, about to reach the door.

"Hey! HEY! Outta my way, fool!" I shouted, trying to get the attention of the human.

Of course, the human turned its head at me. I saw a flash of brown, I just raise a brow, before I think again, just in time, my rocket stopped and the weight of my body lowered. Everything is just too fast, I can't think, the humans widen, and I can't help but stare at its eyes, it is just so brown. Then, the both of us collide to each other, forehead to forehead and body to body. The impact send us rolling in the building

"AH!" We both shouted in pain.

The final roll was me being on top of the purple headed thing. We both groan.

" _ **Attention students, those who are late and it's still on the school hallway, bathroom, cafeteria or inside the locker will send to the underground. Starting… Now!**_ " the announcer unit announced in a deep and eerie voice in the speaker.

"What the? Wai-!" I

The floor around us disappear in a blink of my eye, the both of us fell, in a dark and deep hole.

" _ **Good day and goodbye!**_ " the announcer echoed in the thick and dark surrounding.

" _CURSE YOU!"_

* * *

"You fool! If you are not in my way then I won't be falling in this endless pit of nothingness! Now where are you so, Zim can exterminate you!?" A bossy voice called below me. I almost groan at the voice, he's the reason why I'm in this situation, I'll pay him a painful price later.

I didn't said anything, both of us is falling while Zim's shout echoed the surrounding. I held a blank look, surprisingly my skirt is not in the way.

"Talk to me! I know you're here somewhere!" I heard him shifting his body, grunting and groaning at the darkness.

I raise my head above, wondering how long this fall will last.

"He! Hey! I know you're here! Talk! I don't know when this falling will end and I don't know where you are, but if I see you, I'm going to-!"

The dark places suddenly filled with bright light below us. And there he is, all is see is his back.

"AH! What the-!?"

And the fall has come to an end.

His body collide on the hard floor, hearing a loud thud and "Oof!" in his mouth. He moaned in pain.

After that, I raise my arms to shield my body, my arms hit on his backpack. _Hard._

I hiss in pain and whimper quietly. I didn't expect his backpack would be THAT hard. Good thing my arms hit the thing instead my head.

"Ouch! My PAK!" He screeched.

I place both of my hands on the cold hard floor slowly, my arms are forming a bruise. I sigh. I raise my body and sat on his lower back, both of my legs and knees are spread and resting on the floor.

He tried to get up. I crouch and shove his head in one hand quickly. Burying him on the hard floor. More like pushing his head on the floor really hard.

"Agh! You dishgusting-! My PAK legsh! You dirty little worm! I knew shomeone is with me!" He muffled on the floor, wriggling his body to be freed. He tried to get up using his arms.

"Zim." I said plainly.

He stopped wriggling. His antenna under his wig poke. "Tat bois!"

I smack him on his head.

"Ow!" He hiss.

I move my legs on the side and get up, I rub my arms slowly, the bruise is visible, I step away at him a little and glared at him.

He sat up, crouching and sitting on his legs. He rubbed his head, groaning. He snapped his head and glare his lavender contact lenses at me. "You!" He sneered angrily, well in disgust sort of way.

I hum in approval. "Yeah. Me."

A hiss escape in his mouth. He place a hand on his back. "Grrr! You're the reason why I am in pain!" He took a step forward. I didn't move, not intimidated at a bit. "And most of all, you're my enemy's sister!" He fume. "Argh! My PAK!"

I hum again. "Yeah, that's nice, Zim." I said lazily. Obviously I'm not interest at his nonsense. I looked around us.

It does looked like an underground, I guess. There are lit up torch on the brown wall, floor cemented and cold.

"Hey! Are you listening to-Ow!" He shout. Stumbling on is feet a bit, he place a hand on his backpack. He's tapping something on his back. A loud 'DING!' came out on his little backpack.

I raise a brow in question.

"Ahh… that's nice." He sighed. Stretching his arms and back.

Oh? His back is not in pain anymore, good for him.

My ears catch a squeaking noise, I saw in the corner of my eye, a gate, a rust one, inviting us inside.

I took a closer step.

"Hey! I am not not done talking to you! Get back here, Dib's ugly sister!" He jeered.

I rolled my eyes and ignored his childish insult. The opened gate is in front of me. I step inside and I discover…

I raise a brow. There's a guy. A ugly, pale, skinny guy sitting lazily on a wooden chair on the upper left, his arms are behind his head, his legs stretching out, resting on a old wooden table, beside his legs; there's a radio. He glance at me uninterested. I take a closer look at him.

"Welcome, I'm the monitor. You must be, Gaz and the weird green teen with you is, Zim, right? The both of you are late, and whoever is late will stay in this hellhole forever." He said idly, staring at the surface like a living dead. "If you're going to ask how to get out in here." He pointed a thumb at the door beside us. "Go to that door and see it for yourself." he raise his arms again to rest it on his head. "Oh, there is more section in this place, well, kinda. There's the DETENTION beside this walls, it's thick but you can actually hear the cries of the children or adults, I suggested that you don't want to know about what will happen to those people. I don't want to know either." he shivered, and I am pretty sure it wasn't at the cold.

"And, there's the TRANSFEREE section, the rumors said that the those people in that section are monsters, but in reality those are the kids or teens that the teachers dislike, they send them to that section to suffer or something."

That's intense.

"And I've been here for like 3 years or more, I think. And if you're going to ask if how do I eat, drink and survive; they send me some food down here, just barely. And if you're going to ask how did I get in her, it's because the creepy psycho principal kidnapped me in a nearby grocery store where I work, the weirdo threw me in this hell pit. Is that what you're going to ask?" He stared at me.

I stared at him back, flatly. I'm not actually not going to ask all of that, I don't care who and why would he expect that. it's funny that he's going to die here slowly and out of boredom too. "No. not really, I don't care about the sections or your life, you know." I said truthfully. Why would he expected that? We're not even close, plus he's a stranger, I'm a stranger. Why would he think I would care?

He look really taken back at my comment. "Oh. Okay." he looked sad, really sad.

"Dib's sister! I said I am not done talking to yo-! UGH! What is that thing!?" Zim suddenly called beside us.

"Thank you for the compliment." He shrug.

"Ehh… That is not compliment."

"Whatever."

"Anyway." He glared at me. I glared back. "You worm! I told you I am not done talking to you!? Prepare to die, huma-"

I notice a rock beside my foot. I picked it up and throw it on his head before finishing his sentence.

"OW!" he shouted painfully, rubbing his head. I think it'll form a bruise.

"Shut up, Zim. I don't have time or care to listen to your stupid voice." I grumbled.

He was about to retort when he realize something. "Hey, why am I here again?"

Really? This guy is weird, and creepy.

The monitor sighed. "You're here because the two of you are late, and if you want to get out, you have to open the door and see it for yourself.

"Really? But what if I don't want to open the door?" he asked.

This alien…

The ugly male open his eye and stare at him. "Then you'll be die here in boredom." he said flatly.

"Oh? Is there other option beside opening the door or staying in here?"

"No."

A pause.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you really, really sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Really."

"Yes." The guy said tightly.

"Are you really, REALLY sure?"

He sigh, annoy. "I'm sure."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really, reall-"

"Look, YES! There is no option beside opening the door! Now shut up! You're annoying!" He suddenly put his feet down, leaning his body on the table, he smack the wooden table with his curled fist. Glaring at the weird alien in annoyance.

But the green idiot didn't seem unfazed at the guys anger, in fact, I think he's smirking.

I raise a brow at the idiot.

"You look even more disgusting when your face is all crunched up!" He snickered.

Well… he's not lying.

A pulse throbbing on the guys head. "Shut up! You're ugly too you know! Uglier than me!" he mocked. "And I'm pretty sure if your face is all crunched up, your face will be nasty to look at."

Well, Zim being ugly is true.

The alien's face turned in anger.

Heh, the skinny, ugly monitor is actually right. His face is uglier when all crunched up.

"What did you say?! Zims not ugly fool! In fact, I'm beautiful." Curling both of his claws on the side and glaring at the guy with he fake eyes. No one notice this but, he antenna are poking in his wig.

The monitor roared in laughter, he smacked his forehead with his right hand, while his left clutching his stomach. He's trying to control his breathing and fits of laughter, snorting and wheezing.

Zim snarled at the sight of the guy. He's growling animosity.

I actually admit, that's pretty hilarious. I didn't laugh or smile, but I think the corner of my mouth twitch. How much an ego can this guy can carry?

"Why are you laughing? It's the truth! In fact, it's a fact!" he smacked the table with his both fist. His brows are twitching?

The guy is still laughing, still loud and heavy. "You're an idiot! Are you even looking at a mirror?! You're hideous!" He laughed again, throwing his head back, mouth wide and loud ring of laughter echoing the room.

Zim was about to tackle the man and use his claws, when an announcement in the radio cut the atmosphere.

" _Oh the horror! The city of this village is full of fire, broken buildings and PUKE! The ground is cover in puke, the building is cover in puke! The citizens are cover in PUKE! The madness! Madnessss! The city will be close, forever! It's nasty and smelly! Who did this and why!? The people said they saw a flying green toy or something, weird isn't it. Anyway. MADNESS!"_

The announcement ends there.

I glance at Zim slowly. He's whistling and swaying on his toes back and forth, with his arms on his back, looking on the side, forgetting the scene lately. His sour face vanished, replacing it with an 'innocent' expression. He's still ugly.

"Bleh, that's disgusting." The guy started. "Who would do that anyway?" He sat and scooted over the table, he sat comfortably.

His right in front of you.

He smiled. Now that weird me out. I held a grimace, looking at his face. Seeing that smile makes me think of him as a rapist.

He notice my expression. "Why are you making that face."

"You're really creepy when you smile, and really ugly. You look like a rapist." I said bluntly. Whoops.

Zim whipped his head to look at me, eyes wide and gleaming, full of amusement. He looked at the guy. He laughed, pointing a finger at the monitor, his other hand resting on his stomach. "WAHAHAHAHAHA! You're even more ugly than me, then!" He stopped laughing. He looked at me again. "Wait. what's a 'rapist'?"

I ignored the question. The man's mouth frowned at my comment. "You do realize you're ugly too, right?"

I shrug. Don't care about looks. "Don't care."

He lean his back on the chair, positioning himself before I saw him. "Whatever." He closed his eyes. Still holding a frown.

Oh? Did I ruined his mood?

"Hey, what's in that door." Zim grab the door and pulled it open, he step outside. Leaving me.

Since I don't do communicating, I leave the man behind and followed the alien.

I grab the door and pulled it open. I step outside.

I blink at the sight in front of me. Four paths…

A deja vu hit me.

West, north, east. Bright light hanging on the walls. A maze.

I stare above. That is… that is really creepy.

There's a pitch black and a creepy atmosphere above us, it's is really dark, too wide and deep. Trust me, you'll be thankful with lights. Don't get me wrong, I love darkness, but not that kind of darkness with a creepy vibe.

I looked at Zim. he's standing on the center. I think he's reading something.

I move forward, I step beside him. He's reading a sign.

' _Welcome to this maze! Have fun getting lost and never get home!'_

It reads.

Maze.

I think I've done this before...

The door behind us closed with a loud 'Bang!' and the sound of being locked heard behind that door.

'That ugly rapist..'

Zim whipped his head behind. He gasp. "What the?! The ugly thing locked me in!?"

I gave him a look. "Us." I corrected.

"Now I'm alone?!"

Is he really…

"I need to get out in here!? With this walls and-the above! It is so dark and creepy! I am trap!" He said dramatically.

I rolled my eyes. You know what I'll just leave him alone. He is still panicking. I don't know what is his issue is. But his weird personality is annoying.

I move forward to the north. Already leaving the idiot behind.

The alien notice I'm living. "Hey! What are you doing?!" He shouted.

I didn't answer.

"Hah! Fine then, Ugly human! Leave! Leave your future ruler in this planet!" He mocked. "See you not later, or maybe, see you not later forever!" He ran on the other paths. Laughing maniacally.

I rolled my eyes. Weirdo.

The moron of an alien will have 100 percent chance to escape in this maze, unless he use his common sense instead of ego. Come on, he has everything in his backpack, all the alien advance technology he have. He can use SOMETHING in it.

I shook my head and took a the left path. Another paths, four paths. I move forward.

We won't be meeting for sure since this maze is huge.

* * *

 **Reply:**

 **EMncZ: Ey!Thanks!**

 **Invader Johhny: Ah! Thanks! You're wondering why Zim didn't just release the monster in his base? Zims is too occupied to do something common sense, I guess. He's first priority is his base. lol.**

 _Author's note:_

 _A maze! In a dream, reality and in the underground! Isn't it fun? Rotting inside a crazy maze?_

 _I'm curious at the underground in the IZ series, so I made it like this, section by section to torture the kids or teens I guess. I hope you like the idea!_

 _Dib suddenly change in this chapter. I don't know why, but he's so… un-Dib… I'll fix him in the future chapter... And maybe improve Zim too…_

 _Hope you like this chapter!_


End file.
